What a Horror!
by Ereeen
Summary: AU/Human. Bella is finally comfortable with her life. Dream job, great friends, one amazing guy friend, everything seems perfect. That is until Edward Cullen decides to reappear. All usual pairings, though R/EM and A/J won't be featured until later chaps
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: do not own, unfortunately!**

**Upthedownslide, my juicy brisket, thanks for helping make this possible!**

Loud screams erupted around me as the band began to pick up the pace again and launched into another wild song. I laughed loudly as I turned to my right to see Alice jumping up and down to the beat with wide eyes as she took in the lead singer's every move.

"Cute, isn't he?" I yelled into her ear which earned me a wide grin and a vigorous nod.

"Ohmigodthankyousomuchfordraggingustothis, Bella!"

I laughed again and began to dance along with Alice and Rosalie, who was on my other side bobbing in place with hands flying over her head. They had griped and moaned when I mentioned I wanted to see my favorite band, The Black Keys. But, despite their desperate attempts of trying to get out of this, they owed me. With all the shopping we've been doing lately I deserved a "Bella" night. Plus, we hadn't had a decent girl's night in a long time. With me off being a trusty editor to a substantial magazine and Alice with her sporadic schedule thanks to her clothing line and Rose with her car management company, our time together is usually something to be desired.

The dimly lit bar broke into screams and applause as the band finished their last song of the night, then recorded music began to pipe through the speakers. I wasn't paying much attention to the sound, though it sounded something along the lines of punk. I grabbed both Rose and Alice's hands and led them over to the bar to order a fresh round of drinks, then led them towards an empty table.

Rosalie's face was flushed with excitement as she took a sip from her beer. "God, I haven't had that much fun in such a long time!"

I smiled and nudged her with my shoulder lightly. "See, not so painful! I have alright taste in music. This is better then Justin Timberlake, anyway." I added under my breath with a slight smile. Alice sputtered into her beer than sent daggers my way.

"He's an artist, Bella."

"Yeah, okay." Rose and I said together laughing at her reaction.

I looked around me at all the people walking by and took in their smiling faces and the bar surrounding them. Despite the very distinct smell of stale beer that was causing my nostrils to crinkle, I felt very at home in the tiny blues bar. The bar itself was small with brick walls surrounding the perimeter and was covered in pictures of bands that had previously played there with their signatures scattered across them. The light was mainly coming from the stage lights and the pool tables that were sprinkled towards the back. _Ryan would love this._

As if on cue, my phone began to vibrate violently flashing Ryan's face on the display screen. I smiled and picked up my phone quickly before Rose and Alice saw, but I wasn't quick enough. I saw them snickering into their beers.

"I don't see why you two don't date already." Rosalie said nonchalantly as she took a sip of her beer.

"We're just friends." I muttered under my breath and began to head outside so I could hear him clearly.

It was the truth, we were just friends. Just really good ones. Ryan was the coeditor to my editor, the Bonnie to my Clyde. Ryan and I had met three years ago during my Junior year at NYU with a connection that was instantaneous. I was walking with my nose buried in my favorite magazine, _Fangoria_, and in true Bella style, bumped into a lanky spikey haired glasses welding creature that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere. The impact caused us both to trip and fall into each other, limbs tangled together and our books to fly in every direction across the hall. As soon as my blush had died down to a faint pink, I finally looked up to be met by a pair of dancing crystal blue eyes. As soon as he saw my magazine, a smile spread across his full lips and we were friends from that second on.

We soon discovered that we were both Journalism majors and shared a passion for Fangoria, a very popular nationwide horror magazine. We were now both working at said magazine in New York City for the past year. Ryan had pushed me to the brink of insanity to become the writer I am now by making me bust ass in all my classes, but it helped me achieve the chief position as head editor and he was right under me as the coeditor. Nothing had really changed between besides that Ryan wasn't as lanky as he was more bulky now and well shaped. He took the liberty of dragging my ass to workout every other day with him, so I wasn't entirely upset over that fact. We were still just as close as we had been back in school.

I finally pressed talk when I was outside in the frigid night air.

"Oh, God what _is _that sound?" I asked playfully as a scream answered the phone.

"Well, if you must know, the movie you so lovingly shoved into my lap tonight so you could go see _our_ favorite band with your girlfriends." He answered back mockingly, but the smile in his voice was evident and infectious. I felt my own grin begin to spread.

"Aw, you poor thing. Hey! It's not too late, come have a beer with Rosalie, Alice, and I? The band is done but you know you can't resist a Killian's on me." I asked hoping he'd give in like he usually would.

"As much as I would love to, I'm busy saving your ass. You owe me big for this, Bella. I can't believe you're making me review this shit. " Ryan answered, his tone colored in disgust. I smiled knowingly.

"Oh, come on. It can't be that bad!"

"Bella, the only decent thing in this movie so far is the gore. Which, is saying a lot because the effects suck."

I laughed and shook my head. "I promise to pay you back with a 12 pack of Newcastle and a feature of _Susperia, _sound good?"

"You better." He sighed. " Alright, I need to get back to this craptastic movie if I want to finish it before midnight. Call me when you get home, please."

"Yes, Dad." I answered with a chuckle. It was so cute that Ryan was so protective. He was like the big brother I'd never had. _Or the sex I'd like to have_ according to Rose. I closed my phone with a roll of my eyes and headed back into the bar only to be greeted by three shots of Wild Turkey.

_This should end lovely.._

I felt something tickling my ear lightly. I swatted it away and turned my head, settling it back into my arms. Again, the intruding object tickled the nape of my neck which caused me to jerk up suddenly. The pounding in my head began to shake my entire body.

"Good morning," Ryan chuckled as he took in my perturbed face. It softened as he plopped down a cup of coffee and then sat back into the chair across from my desk. He reached down and pulled out a bagel and pushed it towards me.

"Rough night?" He asked softly. I tilted my head up slightly and took in his bemused expression. His clear blue eyes were sparkling slightly and his full lips were pulled up into a smirk.

"You have no idea," I answered hoarsely, reaching for my coffee gingerly and taking a slow sip. I felt my body relax as the caffeine began to course through my body.

Ryan reached into his leather messenger bag and pulled out the DVD I had thrown at his head and a printed out review of the movie.

"I love you," I said in my best fangirl voice battering my eyelashes furiously at him.

"Mhm." He answered roughly, but his eyes were twinkling. " I did my best to make it sound alright, but the fans aren't stupid. I'll run it over to Angela in a few."

"I'm sure it's fine, Ry." I took the paper and began to skim it's contents.

"Oh, I heard Edward is supposed to be at the convention this weekend." Ryan said lightly before taking a sip from his own coffee.

"mm?" I asked distractedly as I reached for my red pen and began tidying some sentences.

"Edward Cullen," Ryan repeated. He played with the lid of his coffee nervously as he waited for his words to register into my clouded brain.

My face fell once I finally realized who he was speaking of. "That, that, _prick?_" I spat out the words feeling a slimy texture coat the inside of my mouth. I grabbed the trash can by my desk and put it near me. I wasn't sure if it was because of the 5 beers I had plus 3 shots that made me suddenly queasy, or the named that just tumbled from Ryan's lips.

My previous interactions with Edward Cullen two years ago were not pleasant ones. I had a class with him in college, and to say he was self absorbed was putting it lightly. He was the guy that majored in Journalism because he didn't know what else to do with his time and didn't take it seriously. The guy that had all the attention and was treated like a Greek God because of his looks. The guy I had a crush on freshman year and up, but who brutally shot me down.

Well, not shot down, but never gave me the slightest glance.

He was a prick. And I still had slight shocks of pleasure when I heard his name. I cursed Ryan for bringing it up.

I felt my vision haze slightly as I focused in on my last interaction with that egocentric god.

"_SHIT!" I heard myself scream loudly before I could bite back the offending word. I jumped up quickly and watched in horror as the latte I had previously been sipping on coat a very important term paper that was due in the next five minutes._

"_No, no, no, no…" I began to moan as my arms began to awake from the shooting dread filling my system. I began shaking the drenched papers quickly, somehow thinking that the wild flapping motion I had taken up would help the brown splotches disappear._

_I heard a low chuckle from behind me then a voice as smooth as velvet, causing me to freeze my ridiculous shaking actions._

"_Trouble?"_

_I turned around slowly to see an Angel standing to the side of me, coffee clutched in one hand and napkins clutched in the other. He smiled at me expectantly. I sighed heavily._

"_You always seem to show up at the most opportune times, you really do." I said attempting to compose myself as I turned to face the voice taunting me._

"_What can I say, I happen to have good timing." He quipped back and flashed his crooked smile. My heart immediately melted along with every bone in my body, but I ignored it's reaction and turned back to my current crisis._

"_Run along and play in the street now." I flung over my shoulder as I began to daintily dab at my now soaking papers. I heard him chuckle and plop down into the seat next to my messenger bag. I closed my eyes as a mixture of annoyance and excitement filled my body._

"_Oh no, please, you're not intruding. Do sit. I insist." _

"_Aw, Bella. I had no idea you could be so kind hearted, thank you. Really." Edward answered as he sat his cup down and took in the destruction of my poor, poor term paper. A low whistle escaped his lips."-You never do anything half way, do you?"_

_I really wasn't in the mood for our game right now. Normally, I was all about our witty war since it was the only attention I ever seemed to get out of the guy, but seeing as my entire future had the distinct smell of a honey latte, I wasn't in my usual jovial mood._

_I combed my hands through my hair and checked my watch. Three more minutes to run this over-_

"_I really hate to break up this pleasant chat we've been sharing, but I really need to get going. So if you don't mind," I got up and began gathering my bag and papers together, when I suddenly felt a warm hand stroke my hair back from my face. I involuntarily leaned into his touch, basking in the sudden warmness that seemed to engulf my body._

"_Your hair has flecks of red in it.." Edward stated lightly. I finally looked up into a pair of blazing emerald eyes and I lost of sense of time. All I could see, all I could smell, all I could feel was Edward. I felt a sparkle of electricity dance between us as his thumb began rubbing tantalizing circles against my cheek and spread through out my body warming me completely in the process._

_But just as soon as the moment began, it ended. He dropped his hand quickly and I fought back the urge to groan in protest._

"_See you around, Swan," Was the last thing I ever heard from him._

Ryan's voice cut into my memories and I was pulled back to the present.

"-riding with us, also." he said evenly, his piercing eyes never leaving mine.

"Wait. What?" I shook my head, trying to clear it of the fuzziness still clinging from the hangover I woke up with.

"He's riding with us?"

Ryan gave me an apologetic smile but no explanation.

"Fantastic."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow! Thank you guys so much for the great responses! I'm truly flattered. WOW!**

**Disclaimer: Like I've said, I'm not the owner of these character but I'd like to play with them for a while.**

**Upthedownslide, LOVE YOU!**

onto the story...

**Edward**

I took a long sip from my beer as I looked at what was on tonight's menu for gore.

" Zombie strippers, Ryan? Are we really that desperate?" I asked incredulously. I flipped the DVD to it's back to examine the plot until I realized there was none.

Apparently we were.

I was sitting in Ryan's makeshift studio apartment for some much needed guy time. I hadn't seen my good friend in a few years, so I looked at me crashing into him on my way to work to be a thing of fate rather then general bad New York courtesy. I came out of it with a scalded finger after sending my coffee flying as I made impact with his shoulder, but I wasn't complaining.

Ryan's deep laughter rang from the kitchen. " I know, man, but Bella's orders. She wanted to go see a band tonight and I couldn't say no."

I shook my head knowingly. Ah, _Bella.._ Bella. I hadn't seen her in five years and that name still sent a shock through my spine.

" Still wrapped around that little finger of hers, I see. How is she doing, by the way? I can see that you two are still inseparable."

Ryan walked back into the living room with a phone book in one hand and his cell phone in the other. He plopped down next to me and began flipping through the pages for a decent pizza place.

" Yeah, she's doing great, just busy with attempting to control a nationwide magazine but if anyone would be good for that job, it would be Bella." He answered distractedly. His finger held the number of the place he found decent and began to dial the number. As soon as he had finished ordering two very large pepperoni pizzas, he placed his phone back on the coffee table and took a swig from his beer and completed his actions with a quick hand shuffle through his spiky black hair.

" So, why haven't you guys started dating?" I asked innocently as I took a swig of beer attempting to hide the grimace that crossed my face at the thought of Ryan touching my Be-I mean Bella. Just Bella. A fire was suddenly brought to life in the pit of my stomach and licked up to the tip of my head as I waited for his answer.

Was I blushing? _Shit._

Ryan stared at me with a smirk playing on his lips. I glared back in response.

" Don't you mean why the hell you never got the balls to do it in the first place?"

" Ha. Ha." I answered while rolling my eyes at him. " Don't be absurd, Bella and I?" I scoffed. Or attempted to. It came out more like a strangled cough. Ryan nodded knowingly.

" twenty five years old and you still can't grow a pair."

Before I could answer with a loaded sarcasm rocket, the door was shoved open and crashed into the wall with a resounding thud, causing both Ryan and I to yelp in surprise and snap our heads at the intruding sound.

"HELLO, BITCHES!" A booming voice rang through the doorway.

My head dropped.

" Hey guys," A much quieter voice added.

I turned back to the scene to see Emmett and Jasper march their way over to Ryan's kitchen and sat down the case of beer and chips they had stored under each of their arms on the black marble tops of Ryan's counters. Emmett immediately dove into the fridge and attacked whatever he could get his hands on.

" Please, help yourself." Ryan looked over at me and made a '_um, what the fuck is up with your friend_' face. I grimaced in reply and shrugged my shoulders.

" How is _that_ related to you?"

" I ask myself that everyday. I still think they made a mistake and took someone else's baby home." I replied and scooted across the couch to make more room for Emmett and Jasper. I felt the couch dip and I fell into a solid mass of man meat.

" Damn, Eddie! Stop trying to cuddle!" Emmett yelled and shoved me straight again then ruffled my hair. I growled in response and ran my hand through the tangled locks subconsciously.

" I really hate that name, Em."

" And I hate one legged stripers, they're just awkward. ZING! " Emmett replied and flashed me a cheesy grin before twisting the cap off his beer and chucked it towards the coffee table. He missed it by a mile.

" What does that even mean?" I asked rolling my eyes. Where the fuck does he get his comebacks?

Jasper ignored our tiff and sat next to Ryan. " So, what did we miss?"

Ryan glanced over at me and I watched his eyes light up. A feeling of dread shot through my veins.

" Bella."

Emmett let out a long dramatic sigh. " Eddie, Eddie, Eddie. When will you come to terms with the fact that that pussy walked away a looong time ago."

" Emmett, get a new view on women, please. I swear if vaginas could talk you'd never come up for air." I answered defensively. " Besides, Bella was more then just some fling, alright? She was an amazing person and a decent writer.." I trailed off becoming enveloped in a picture of Bella's cocky smile that decided to flood through my mind at that moment. I felt a lazy smile cross my lips.

" So you admit it then, you have a crush on Bella?" Ryan asked, adding to a building stack of purple nurples. I'd get them eventually.

" Dude, really. It's been five years." Jasper's voice cut into my memories. I turned my focus to him and watched as he shook his head. " You had your chance."

" Why is everyone assuming I had some huge crush on her? Jesus!" I sipped my beer hoping I was hiding the blush that crossed my cheeks yet again.

" That. Right there. Proves your lying." Jasper rebutted before opening a bag of chips and shoved one into his mouth. He grabbed another and pointed it at me accusingly. " The Bella ship has sailed."

" Man, whatever.." I breathed under my breath. I became wary of the conversation being focused on me, so I did my best to change the topic. I chucked the DVD at Ryan's head.

" Let's get this shit over with."

Thirty minutes into the movie and 2 beers later, I was doubled over in laughter and disbelief. The movie was beyond bizarre and for the life of me, I couldn't figure out why the guys in the movie were so attracted to corroding corpses rubbing themselves against poles and then be lured into a back room for a lap dance, only to have their brains eaten.

Emmett just stared at the TV while Jasper snickered, " I love the fact that even when their skin is falling off, Emmett can still twitch his pants."

Emmett just swatted the air in front of him to command silence.

" Alright, I'm calling Bella. This is beyond ridiculous." Ryan stated and grabbed his phone and started looking for her number. A shot of adrenaline coursed through my body at the sound of her name. He was calling my Bella.

I mean, _Bella_.

I watched as Ryan brought the phone to his ear then smile suddenly. I figured she had answered the phone. A white hot feeling of discomfort flashed through my body causing everything around me to blur and make Ryan's outline sharper. I couldn't recognize the feeling that seemed to be raging through me, but I could feel my heart thundering in my chest. God, how I wanted that phone to be on my ear and to be the one bringing out the brilliant sound of laughter that shot out of Ryan's phone. I wanted to be the one of top of her causing that giggle for other reasons..

I may had been a tid jealous.

" - Call me when you get home, please." I heard Ryan say as he wrapped up the conversation. I shifted uncomfortably in my seat and attempted to focus back on the movie, but my mind wasn't having that. All I could think about was Bella. How she was doing, what she looked like now, if her eyes were still as deep and mysterious as I remember…

_Stop_. I told myself. I shook my head trying to clear my thoughts but they only seemed to become more muddled. I couldn't help but remember how much of an effect Bella had on me all those years ago. I kicked myself every day after our little encounter with one another at the coffee shop two years ago for not pushing things farther like I wanted to. She was willing, I could tell that much by the way she leaned into my hand and the way her eyes bore through mine, which I'm sure mirrored the same amount of desire mine held. But just as usual, I tried to cover my tracks by being an ass and bolted without an explanation. God, what was wrong with me?

As I continued to ponder my disability when it came to Bella, a very loud and very happy, "HOLY SHIT!" broke through my thought pattern and I snapped my head up to see Ryan smiling at me wildly, his eyebrows threaded together with amusement.

" What.." I asked as my hand ran through my hair nervously. I didn't like that look. I knew that look.

Something was afoot.

" Edward, my dear boy, I think I may have found a way for you to dock the S.S Bella." He replied through an impish smile.

My heart jumped up to my throat then sank. " What? No..no. Ryan, whatever you are thinking, no." I tried to switch into damage control, but he held his hand up letting me know I couldn't talk him out of it.

" Clear your weekend, buddy. Tell the hospital that you're going to a convention this weekend."

" What convention?" I asked, feeling a slight bubble of panic begin to expand in my throat.

Ryan just shot me a cocky smile then walked towards the kitchen to grab another slice of pizza.

" End of discussion, _Eddie_." He emphasized the last word to make me cringe.

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: You guys, thank you soooo freaking much for all the encouraging reviews! It's making me write a hell of a lot faster! Also, I'm currently searching for a beta, so any takers? **

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN, though it'd be pretty sweet if I did**

**Upthedownslide, like usual. You're my world.**

**Without further ado..**

**Bella**

_EdwardCullenEdwardCullenEdwardCullen…_

Edward's name has been on repeat in my mind for the last hour. I still couldn't get past the disbelief that _Edward_, of all people, would be at a horror convention. _Why? _Wasn't he a doctor? Doctors and gore just don't mix. Unless he's the one causing it.

Furthermore, What would a _doctor_ find remotely interesting about freaks dressed up like Jason and Freddy with buckets of fake blood being thrown around by the gallon? Did he have some sick fetish for gore?

And why the Hell was he choosing now to make his presence known?

I shook my head trying to make sense of this new bit of information Ryan had decided to leave me with. It just didn't seem right. Something else was behind this. A different motive hid beneath the depths of this murky situation. I just couldn't put my finger on what it was exactly. What really bothered me was the fact that even after no contact for two whole years, my body still reacted the same way it once did when I saw him on a daily basis. _I thought I got over this a long time ago.._

I tapped the tip of my red pen against my lips softly as I tried to come up with different reasons as to why Edward would be there when a soft, lilting voice broke through my thoughts.

"Bella, Bella, bo Bella…banana fanana fo fella.." It sang out, muffled by the walls of my office.

_Oh no. Not now. Please, God. Not now.._

I looked around my office frantically attempting to find a hidey-hole big enough to blend into. Before I could consider the nook between the couch and bookcase, the door flew open revealing a small pixie-like woman with short black hair pointing every which way and a leggy blonde wearing a smug smile.

"BELLA!" Alice finally shrieked triumphantly as she danced into my office. Rose followed behind closely and plopped down lazily into one of the chairs facing my wooden desk. Alice came over to me and placed a dainty kiss on my cheek before lifting herself onto a corner of my desk and crossed her legs.

"Can't you ever just be normal and greet me with a 'hi' besides the most annoying rhyme scheme ever?" I asked grumpily. I rubbed my cheek vigorously hoping the lip stick would wipe off easily.

"But then, I just wouldn't be me!" Alice exclaimed as she dug into her purse and pulled out a nail file.

"So, how's your day?" Rose asked. Her tone sounded indifferent, but I ignored it as I watched her shift her long flaxen curls over her shoulder then propped her feet onto my desk. I shoved them off and straightened the papers she had mussed.

"Fine, I guess." I mumbled.

"Okay, cut the small talk, Bella. We heard that Edward is going to be joining you and Ryan this weekend. So, we're here to rescue the lamb sitting before us and turn it into a hot, sexy, lioness." Alice cut through Rose's attempt at conversation as she placed the nail file back into her purse and blew her nails. When she was convinced that her cuticles were perfect, she began to clap wildly and bounce in place.

_How the.._

My answer walked past the doorway to my office rather quickly.

"RYAN KEITH MCARTHUR." I growled through grinding teeth. He stopped dead in his tracks and turned around with an innocent expression plastered onto his attractive face. How dare he betray me at such a time as this!

"I really can't talk right now, Bella. I need to go speak to Angela about..uhm..something." And with that, he resumed his retreat back to his office and closed the door with a bang.

Oh, he'd deal with a lioness alright.

I turned my attention back to a now vibrating Alice. " Bella, come on! Think about how fun it'll be to see Edward's jaw drop once he realizes what he had been missing all through college? Plus, I have a few new designs I'm dying to try out and see how-" I cut off her rant immediately by letting a loud groan escape my lips.

"NO BELLA BARBIE, ALICE." I said as exasperation filled my already irritated tone. " Plus, who gives a shit what," I took a breath before hissing the next word. "_Edward_, thinks. He never gave me the slightest indication that he was interested. Why should he be now?"

Rosalie rolled her eyes and began picking at her nails. " How you two were so oblivious to the obvious is astounding." She huffed under her breath. I shot her a death ray then continued my argument.

"Also, it's just a convention. For horror movies. Not a fashion show, Alice. I'm going to be on a plane for three hours, stuck with crying kids and people drooling inexorably. Comfort will be my first priority. Plus, no one there is going to care enough to recognize coordinating color pallets. The only thing to grasp their already petite attention span will be the best smash factor when it comes to exploding limbs. So, unless you want your _art_ covered in fake blood, don't do this."

Alice squealed loudly. "Perish the thought, Bella! You're going to L.A. Images are important there. I would rather swallow mercury before considering unleashing you onto the poor fashionable, unsuspecting citizens of L.A in your drabby ass bag lady clothing even if you're going to be with a bunch of nerds." She noticed my wince. "I mean, _dull_." She saved by glancing down at my leather jacket, blue shirt and jeans mishmash.

"Your confidence in me means so much." I snarled and wrapped my arms around myself tightly.

She ignored my comment and brushed the hair out of my eyes. "Bella, I only want what's best for you, and I know Rose wants the same. I remember the way you looked at Edward and I also remember the way he hurt you." She affirmed, her voice rising slightly at the end of her sentence. " So please, let me help you look like a girl, just for this weekend. Just so we can show him how beautiful you were and still are. Please, Bella? _Please?_" She asked sweetly. She unleashed the full effect of her signature pout and I felt myself begin to cave. Then, Rose's arm unexpectedly encircle my shoulder; thoroughly weakening my resolve.

" Bella, let's make him regret that he ever looked past you." Rose cooed into my ear.

A strained silence filled the air as they both waited for my response on labored breath.

"FINE!" I yelled finally as I pushed away a laughing Rosalie and a jumping Alice. I took in the sight of my two best friends dancing around my office wildly and felt myself begin to giggle, also.

" As if you could out run us, as if you could fight us off!" Alice jingled as she continued to prance around the office.

" Shit..shit! OW, ALICE. Like, really? Are you trying to sow the damn thing to my skin?" I barked as she, yet again, poked me with a tiny pen she was using to hem the dress I had been forced into.

" Oppsy!" Alice rang as she continued her slow torture. Rose had left early to tend to some 'emergency' at the dealership and promised to make it up by treating us to dinner sometime soon. I saw behind her ruse. I saw the panic in her eyes when Alice had whipped out the gold body suit she claimed would fit Rose, "_just right_!" She wasn't immune.

I closed my eyes attempting to find the happy place I usually found myself running to when shopping with Alice or playing Barbie turned utterly hellacious. I tried to focus on the music playing softly in the background of her studio apartment as she commanded me to turn so she could attack my backside.

"So," Alice started conversationally, breaking my calming thoughts in the process as she plunged a pen dangerously close to the skin of my lower back. " Do you think sparks will fly when you see him again?"

I bit the tip of my bottom lip and threaded my fingers together.

" I'm not really concerned with sparks, Alice."

I heard a loud snort from behind me. I felt my jaw set in a pout. " Seriously, I'm not. I'm going there for work. That's all. No old, forgotten college flame is going to change that for me. So please, if you love me like you claim you do, let it drop."

She continued her work in silence after successfully receiving the warning hidden in my tone. I let out a long, controlled breath and closed my eyes to find my happy place again.

Though, when I closed my eyes, Edward was suddenly there; standing in my meadow of wild flowers. A guitar was slung over his shoulder and he was holding a bouquet of lilies out to me with a crooked grin plastered onto his beautiful face.

" _For you, love."_ My dream-like Edward whispered softly.

My eyes popped open and my senses came barreling back to me as a feeling of anxiety flushed through my stiff limbs. I felt my cheeks grow hot with a crimson blush.

What the hell was wrong with me?

**Thanks again for all the support, guys. Y'all are simply amazing! Drop me a comment! Don't be shy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Alright my lovlies, here you go! I hope you enjoy this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. **

**Birdee: Thank you so much for your wonderful beta skills, you are amazing!**

**Upthedownslide: You know I love you like homemade cherry icecreem.**

**I dedicated this chapter to all my lovely friends and reviewers that I helped support my story when I was in doubt. **

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN, YO!**

**on to it..**

**Bella**

A very sudden- and very loud instrumental rift followed by a robotic sounding voice ripped through the walls of my tiny apartment, causing me to sit up with a violent lurch.

"What the-" I mumbled sleepily, swiveling my head in every direction in an attempt to find the invading sound. My ears were pulsing in pain and in time to the beat of the assault_._

**Well now don't you tell me to smile**

**You stick around I'll make it worth your while**

**Got numbers beyond what you can dial**

**Maybe it's because I'm so versatile**

Comprehension dawned into my foggy brain as a Beastie Boy's song, Intergalactic, pounded through the paper thin walls of my apartment, and was somehow increasing in volume. The pulsing my ears were feeling turned into a full on throb. I wasn't dreaming. This was real.

"WHOMEVER DECIDED TO WAKE ME UP TO THIS…THIS RETARDED EXCUSE OF A WAKE UP CALL SHALL DIE A VIOLENT DEATH _THEN_ BE REVIVED ONLY TO EXPERIENCE MY EXTREME HATRED ONCE MORE. OH, AND THANKS FOR RUINING MY FAVORITE SONG. ASSHOLES." I roared from the perch on my bed. I rubbed my eyes in an attempt to soothe the pounding in my head.

**I am known to do the Wop wop**

**Also known for the Flintstone Flop flop**

**Tammy D getting biz on the crop crop**

**Beastie Boys known to let the beat drop"Mmmh..drop" "Do it"**

Alice and Rose busted through my door with wide smiles plastered on their faces. Alice had a messenger bag slung over her tiny shoulders, and Rose was holding what would appear to be my outfit for the day. I shot them both the dirtiest look I could muster. They stared back unflinchingly.

"Welcome to the first day of the rest of your life!" Alice screeched over the music after our silent stare off.

I blinked a few times.

"-I hate you both."

"Aw, c'mon, Bella! Chip up! You get to see Edward todaaay!" Alice ended with a sing song voice and a rather over-exaggerated wink.

"Die."

" Swan, get out of bed. Seriously. We need to get you sexified." Rose muttered and ripped the warm covers from my body, revealing my tank and boy shorts combo. A rush of cool air hit my sleep-laden limbs.

"Die twice."

Rose answered with a dramatic roll of her eyes, then wrenched me from my bed with such a force that it sent me flying across the room. She smiled sweetly and pushed me down the hall to the bathroom gently in apology for being so rough before. She shoved me through the door without asking if I was alright when my body collided into the sink cabinet, causing my toiletries to fly off the counter. My tooth brush just so happened to land, rather conveniently, into the open toilet bowl. It floated to the bottom.

"God, Rose! I think you bruised my arm!" I whined loudly, rubbing the sore part of my upper arm Rose had man-handled. " Plus, my tooth brush decided to chill in my toilet, so I have nothing to brush me teeth with!"

"Oh, sweet Jesus, MAN UP. Use a finger and don't come out of there until you resemble a wet cat and smell like strawberries."

I stuck my tongue at the closed door. The music pulsed on-but changed to a Beatles tune.

I sat down heavily on the side of the tub and raked my hands through my mane of hair. I was still tired after spending half of the night with Ryan. We decided to have a mini 70's horror movie-thon to help get us in the mindset for the convention we would be flying to early the next morning and-shoot jello shots on top of it. The night ended with me slurring a confession of love to Edward and cursing his 'hair boners' and Ryan carrying me bridal style, rather awkwardly, to my apartment. I touched the side of my forehead Ryan had gently brushed a kiss to. It had been the weirdest feeling to experience as those soft pillows made contact with my skin. I shrugged the feeling off and began rubbing my eyes to wake myself up a little more. We were just friends. End of story.

After about ten minutes of attempting to resist the unrelenting day by refusing to start my shower, Alice knocked on the door promising that a steaming cup of frothy coffee would be waiting for me if I hurried and showered. I gave in and turned the knobs as far as they would go-because my water pressure absolutely sucked-and jumped into the warm water and began washing myself quickly. Once I was sure all forms of grime and memories of Ryan's intimate moment were washed from my body, I stepped out and wrapped a towel around myself. I hesitated at the door for a second considering whether or not it would be safe to chance a quick run to my room.

But, before a coherent thought could pass through my brain, my fate was already decided. The door swung open and Alice swooped me out of the steam filled room and steered me towards my bedroom.

" Let's get you irresistible!" Alice sang as she forced me into a sitting position on my bed. Rose handed me my promised cup of coffee, and I closed my eyes as the torture began.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you trying to rip every single hair out of my head, Rose?" I whined through clenched teeth. She clucked her tongue at me in annoyance and ignored my complaints.

Alice and Rose had been working on me for the past two hours doing God knows what. Alice kept pinching my cheeks and lifting my head to angles that a yoga guru would be proud of. I was praying that my face wasn't too caked with makeup.

I let an exasperated sigh rip from my throat then laughed as Alice and Rosalie both rolled their eyes in unison. I loved my two best friends more then life itself. They were my shelter, my family. We had met back in college our freshman year during orientation. We were all in a group together for the forced mingling activities and immediately latched onto one another once we realized we were the only sane people in our group. We stuck together ever since then, and even though they loved to torture me, I couldn't deny them.

"PERFECTION!" Alice crowed as she finally backed away from me and took in her and Rose's handy work. Rose joined Alice in looking me over.

"I think this is our best work yet," she nodded in agreement. I felt my curiosity growing. I attempted to turn towards my full length mirror, but Rose threw my towel onto it.

"Nope, not until our work is completed."

Rose walked out the room then seconds later returned with the bag that contained my outfit for today. I sighed in relief when I saw if was a simple pair of jeans and a form fitting cobalt blue t-shirt. It wasn't until she revealed what was going under it that I felt my tongue grow thick in my mouth.

" N-no..no. I can't.._I can't-_" I stuttered as Rose dangled the skimpy underwear on graceful, long fingers with a smirk.

It was a simple blush pink thong, if you could call it that. It was basically just a piece of string held together by a thin strand of elastic. I couldn't stand a piece of floss in my ass, sorry. Wasn't my bag.

"Oh, just put on the damn bra and thong, Bella. It's not like Edward is going to be seeing it," Rose spat at me and launched the thong at me like it was a sling shot. She smirked before adding, " Unless a broom closet is available."

It was finally my turn to roll my eyes. I snatched the clothes from Rose's hands and took the bra Alice was dangling at me playfully. I marched to my bathroom and shut the door with a loud thump. I heard a knock on the door and I growled.

"Oh, Bella..you forgot the thong, dear." Rose's voice was full of a hidden chuckle she was trying to repress.

"Yeah, I'd rather go commando then deal with that shit being stuck in my ass all day, thanks-," I spat back and got dressed quickly. I was in too much of a haze of annoyance to notice myself in the mirror of the bathroom. Once I finally pulled the shirt over my head, I noticed my appearance.

I was stunned.

My long, drab brown hair had a new found gleam to it and was cascading beautifully in loose coils around my shoulders. I had a sweep of bangs pulled to the right of my forehead that gave me a whole new look. My face looked as if it were glowing slightly. There wasn't much makeup like I had feared, but enough to highlight my brown eyes and full pink lips. I had a little blush to accentuate my cheekbones.

I couldn't believe I was staring at my own reflection. I looked…sexy.

"Wow.." I breathed lightly. Rose and Alice had very capable hands, apparently.

I opened the door and walked out, humbled beyond reason, to the living room where Alice and Rose sat talking animatedly about Dior. I dropped to my knees and began to bend down with my arms extended forward. They watched my movements with amused curiosity.

"I'M NOT WORTHY!" I cried playfully as I lay completely onto the ground and repeated my bowing move. Alice and Rosalie were in a fit of hysterical giggles.

"You're worthy, you're worthy!" Alice gasped between tinkling giggles. I finally got up after a few more bows and plopped in between my two best friends and slung my arms around their shoulders. "Seriously, thank you guys so much." I gushed squeezing their shoulders tightly. "You are the best friends a girl could ask for."

Rose shoved me away playfully when a knock on my front door broke our love fest. " Yeah, yeah, go get the damn door." She gave me a quick squeeze before letting me get up to answer it. I jumped up and skipped over to the door and opened it with a fresh round of giggles bubbling in my throat. _Man, why am I so giddy all of a sudden?_

Ryan stood with his back to the door talking on his cell phone and leaning on the railing of my 'porch.' He was wearing his black biker jacket with his favorite pair of grey jeans and brown Converse. His hair was gelled up into a faux hawk.

"Surpriiiiise! Look, Ryan! I'm a girl!" I squealed playfully and opened my arms as he turned to faced me.

"Yeah, yeah, it's all good, man. Just calm down and it'll-" Ryan stopped mid-sentence when his eyes finally met mine. A blush crept across my cheeks as Ryan's eyes raked over my body gently, almost feeling like a soft caress. I ducked my head down and tapped my foot against the door jamb nervously.

"Hey, I'll call you back in a second," Ryan stated into his phone lightly. I felt his finger tuck under my chin and pull my face up slightly to meet his. His blue eyes were cloudy looking, deeper then the usual playful glint that crossed his eyes.

"You look stunning, Isabella.." he whispered lightly, his voice husky with a new emotion I've never heard from him before. I felt a new blush cross my cheeks and I averted my eyes to the crack above my door.

"Thanks, Ry, that's sweet of you to say-," I answered back, my voice cracking slightly.

Ryan dropped his finger from my chin and cleared his throat loudly. I tore my eyes away from the crack back to his, and the playful glint I knew and loved was back. "Well, where's your shit?" he asked gruffly, pushing past me playfully. I felt my brows furrow slightly.

_Well, that was weird.._

I turned to Rosalie and Alice who both seemed just as confused by Ryan's exchange. I shrugged my shoulders and shook my head before joining Ryan in my bedroom to gather everything I needed for the weekend.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The car ride to the JFK airport was not an awkward one, thankfully. Ryan acted as if the moment in front of my door never happened and I gladly played along. I didn't want something that small ruin the entire weekend for us. Plus, we were just friends. No need to go and stomp all over that.

We had finally parked his SUV into an open space in the parking garage and were making our way towards the waiting area after going through the longest line in existence for security. My stomach began to twist into knots as I took in the rows of seating. _Where is he…_

"So, tell me again why Edward is coming?" I asked as I lugged my suitcase behind me, trying to break the spell of nerves that were rolling through my body. I could feel my hands shaking, and I tried desperately to still the sporadic movements. Ryan must have noticed my struggle, because he silently brushed my hand away from the rolling suitcase and took it over. A smile danced across his face.

"Well, he's always wondered what went on at work and he seemed genuinely interested, so he asked if he could tag along."

"Yeah, nothing is genuine about Edward Cullen." I muttered under my breath. My skin was beginning to tingle from the onslaught of nerves. Or was it excitement? "I can't believe you invited him. Or the fact that you're his friend." I looked up into Ryan's eyes with fake disappointment and planted my right hand on his shoulder. "Where did I go wrong?"

Ryan scoffed playfully and rolled his eyes. "Here Miss-Diva, you think you can handle watching our stuff while I get us some coffee?" he asked as he shoved the luggage next to my legs. I nodded my head, and he nodded his back in agreement.

"Back in a flash," Ryan called over his shoulder and started walking towards the café across from where we were standing. "Don't break anything!"

"Hah!" I answered sarcastically and looked down at the two bags of luggage. They were both the same size and had wheels on the bottom, so I was confident in my plan of maneuvering them to some seats a few feet from me. How much damage could I do?

Apparently enough to piss off three people by rolling over their toes and tripping myself by rolling them over the heels of my vans three times. I shot a deathly stare at the two vandals on wheels as they plopped down for the fourth time in obvious resistance. I stomped my foot in annoyance then rubbed my temples. I had barely moved three feet from my previous position. _Where was Ryan with that coffee..?_

After pushing past the anger directed towards the two inanimate objects before me, I bent down to pick them up when I heard the worst noise imaginable. A loud rip came from behind me and felt a sudden breeze on my exposed crack. In a very public related place.

_Shit. Please, no. Please let that be my imagination._

A velvety laugh erupted from behind me and I felt my heart shutter into overdrive, confirming my fears. They were ripped and Edward had witnessed it.

_No. This can't be. please, don't let this be how he sees me after two years.._

"Amazing how some things never change." Edward's warm voice enveloped me. A blush passed through my entire body and I squeezed my eyes closed in mortification. I couldn't move, I couldn't talk. I was stuck in my bent position as the shock flooded through my body in huge waves.

_Why me? Why always me, and on the day with no underwear-…_

No underwear? Oh shit. Oh God. How did I not remember that?

I finally shot up from my bent position-after remembering that bit of information and whirled around to meet the twinkling emeralds behind me as my hands flew to my ass, attempting to cover the large tear. I felt my breath whoosh out from my lungs as I took in his appearance, completely forgetting my little crisis. He was still just as beautiful as I had remembered him.

His hair was the same bronze color, and it still flipped lazily every which way as if he had just got out of a windstorm. His skin had the slightest hint of a tan and he had obviously started to work out more once he finished college. Even through his grey pea coat, you could see how well defined his muscles were. A familiar smirk crossed his lips and I knew I was in trouble.

"Nice ass, by the way."

His comment woke me from my stunned silence. I felt the blood in my body begin to move again and the feeling in my toes rushed back with a sudden warmth. I squared my shoulders and gathered what little pride I had left. His eyes lit up slightly as he took in my appearance.

"Edward."

I watched as his smirk turned into the crooked grin that helped me-fall head over heels for him.

"Isabella."

I cringed at the sound of my full name. _So, we were playing that game, were we? Alright. I can play along._

I smirked in his direction after hiding my discomfort. "Well, _Eddie_, you don't look as malnurished as you once did."

His turn to cringe. My smirk turned into a victorious smile. He recovered and walked closer to me.

"I see you still have that heart-warming charm." His sudden close proximity caught me off guard and I lost my train of thought. His hair waved slightly as a burst of warm air wafted down from the air vent we were standing under. My skin began to tingle again, but it wasn't because of nerves. It was because I had the sudden itch to throw my arms around the man before me and ravish the soft, reddish mounds he called lips

I laughed slightly and shook my head, trying to get rid of the feeling. "What are you doing here, Cullen? Is this some joke you and Ryan are playing? April Fool's is two months away, in case you didn't get the memo."

He smiled and sat his bag down on the ground and plopped into one of the chairs in the row I had been trying to make it to. He made everything look so graceful. He was like a damn gazelle.

"Didn't you hear?" He paused playfully looking up at me and my awkward standing position. "The hot babes." He finally finished then ran a hand through his already ruffled hair.

I rolled my eyes. Before I could get in my response, I heard Ryan's deep voice from behind me.

"Edward! I see that you made it!" Ryan walked over to Edward and they commenced the weird hand slapping ritual guys usually greeted each other with. After they had finished, Ryan turned back to me and handed me my coffee. I reluctantly let a hand stray from my exposed cheek and took a welcomed sip of my second coffee of the day, hoping the caffeine would calm me into an indifferent silence. Ryan had bent behind me to pick up his suitcase when I felt his breath hit the small of my back in surprise. I felt him push something against my butt quickly.

A newspaper. How inconspicuous.

"I thought I told you to not break anything while I was gone," Ryan whispered against my ear slightly and allowed me to hold the paper in place as he stood up from his crouching position. I felt a blush creep onto my cheeks for the hundredth time that day. It was only eight in the morning, Jesus.

Edward must have heard him because he smiled knowingly. "Oh, don't give her a hard time. She just couldn't wait to get out of her clothes when she saw me, that's all."

My jaw dropped at his bold statement, then the familiar annoyance I used to feel when graced with his presence filled my small frame.

"Why don't you just go fu-" Ryan's sudden jerk of my arm caused me to cut off my sentence with a small, surprised yelp. I looked up at him confused, and he shot me a look that stated a warning. I pulled my arm from his grasp and nodded my head slightly in agreement.

"Well, if you boys will excuse me, I have a little issue to attend to-," I said curtly then picked up the handle of my suitcase with my free hand and planted the hand holding the newspaper to my ass more firmly to my cheek. I made a quick exit to the nearest bathroom while I heard Edward's laugh trailing behind me.

_Prick._

**Edward**

I watched as the love of my life walked quickly into the ladies restroom and felt my body relax. I was able to breathe again, fully. She was more beautiful then I expected her to be. More beautiful then my mind ever imagined.

I knew now that I would make it my mission to win her over before this weekend was over. Whatever it took, I'd do it.

Isabella Marie Swan slipped between my fingers once, but I would not allow that to happen again.

Ryan punched my shoulder and I looked at him with confusion. "What…and ow!" I asked, rubbing my shoulder slightly.

"Stop being so damn snarky."

I stared at Ryan for a beat. "Is that even a word?"

He ignored me and continued, "Look, I know you guys flirt with sarcasm, but go easy on her. She's nervous enough."

With that, he walked away to gather his and Bella's things next to the chair I was sitting in and walked over to a shop to grab some food.

**Thanks for reaaading! Drop me a hello!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks repeatedly for all the support and love, guys. You have no idea how much it means to me! Thanks to the awesome Birdee for helping my understand the ways of the comma, much much better then I do.**

**DISCLAIMER: Don't own**

**Please don't be shy and drop me a review!**

**Ryan**

_Come on, Ryan. Pull it together. What are you doing?_

I shook my head slightly and ran a hand along the length of my jaw, feeling the five o' clock shadow that had appeared overnight. I had forgotten to shave, but Bella usually lik-

_No. __You're not jealous. You're just feeling protective. Get over it. Its Edward, get over it. They're meant to be together. Just help them realize it._

_But, were they?_

I shook my head again and crept closer to the counter of a fast food restaurant I had jumped in line for. I wasn't sure what I was waiting to eat, but I didn't seem to care, either. I was too focused on Edward and Bella. It surprised me how quickly I felt rage pass over me when I saw how fast Edward seemed to get under Bella's skin. I didn't understand why I felt so protective of her so suddenly. But, then again, my feelings for Bella seemed to be mixing into a weird concoction of lust and friendship lately. It scared me as much as it thrilled me. I never really pictured Bella more than my best soul partner, but lately, I started noticing tiny things about her that made my heart jump or beat slightly faster. I noticed how she had a slight sexy swagger to her hips when she walked. How her lip curled playfully when she was attempting a serious face when teasing people. How inviting those pink lips of hers really were..

But, God, when _he_ made her blush that sweet, cherry blush; _my blush. Mi-_

What the hell? _Stop it._

I looked over my shoulder and saw Bella finally emerge from the ladies' restroom in a new pair of jeans and looking refreshed. I felt myself smile inwardly, but it sank as she approached Edward timidly with a smile. He jumped up from his seat immediately with a sheepish grin and offered a hand in what I assumed as a truce. I watched her shoulders shake lightly as she took his hand and shook it, leaving them both looking into each other's eyes longer then necessary. I felt my body tense when Edward pulled Bella into a hug. I looked away quickly.

I wanted to set them up. I made the damn bed, and I was going to lay in it.

No matter how much it seemed to be killing me. I heaved a deep, cleansing breath and vowed to let this roll off my shoulders. I would help my best friend find love. She deserved it.

_With me…_

After another five minutes of waiting in line, I grabbed the bag of muffins I had ordered and shuffled back over to a now giggling Bella and a smirking Edward. Edward was playing with her sleek curls, and Bella was swatting at him playfully. I felt a new surge of jealously course its way through my veins.

_I wonder what Edward's face would look like inside out, hmm._

"We're going to miss the plane if we don't leave now." I barked more then I intended to. Bella's brown eyes looked up at me in surprise-but didn't question my sudden outburst of masculinity. She simply nodded and opened her mouth to answer, but was cut off by a sudden outburst of Phil Collins belting, _"Sussudio". _I felt a grin cross my lips.

A blush flushed through her face as Edward rose an amused eyebrow.

"Didn't take you for a Phil Collins fan, Bella," he teased and flipped her hair again.

_Roar._

"It's an inside joke between the two of us." I growled, then tried to play it off by clearing my throat.

She smiled at him and got up, shooting me a questioning look before answering her phone. I shook my head and shrugged.

"I'll be five seconds," She mouthed at me and answered her phone with her 'Editor' voice. I turned back to Edward who was wearing a satisfied smirk.

"I think she likes me."

"No shit, Sherlock," I answered back and threw the bag of muffins into his lap then grabbed the two suitcases by my feet and started walking towards the terminal marked- "L.A."

"Hey, you okay man? You look like you're about to go Bonaduce on someone's ass," Edward asked, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

"I'm peachy," I answered through clenched teeth.

"You sure you're seriously okay about Bella and me? I mean, I can't thank you enough, man, I owe you. I really do." Edward smiled and caught up with my brisk pace and settled beside me.

I grimaced. "Anytime, man."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Edward**

We had successfully made it onto the plane without any trouble besides Bella tripping, repeatedly, on an invisible force that seemed to follow her. I wasn't complaining, though. It gave me an excuse to wrap an arm around her tiny waist without an objection.

Now, I was seated facing Bella and Ryan who were deep in conversation about the upcoming convention we were attending the next day. I couldn't decipher any of what they were saying; most of it was dealing with directors I've never heard of, or gore techniques I'd rather not know of, so I took to just watching Bella. I was transfixed by the way she moved her hands while explaining something. The way she would smile when Ryan would pick on her. She was absolutely stunning with every thing she did.

"So, you're telling me I have to interview Rob Zombie?" Bella asked through a whine, breaking the spell I seemed to be under. "You're kidding right?"

"Oh, come on, Bella. You'd just be asking a few questions," Ryan chided, a teasing tone hidden in his voice. Bella's eyes narrowed. My curiosity perked.

"I don't think his wife will be too thrilled."

"Oh, just say that Wild Turkey had possessed your body, making you feel unusually confident about finding out, just wanted to prove that the bulge was not gym socks like I suggested," Ryan finished, trying with all his might to stop the twitch threatening to turn into a smile. Bella buried her face into her hands. I gaped at her.

"You…you panted Rob Zombie?" I gasped between laughs. Bella let out a strangled moan.

"It's not my fault," she said looking through a hole between her fingers. "If _someone _would have been watching me more closely and noticed I was drowning myself in the alcohol I was ingesting…" She shot a glare through her fingers at Ryan who was looking down at their itinerary with an innocent expression of curiosity etched onto his face.

"Oh, look! George Romero is going to be there," he stated lightly, unresponsive to Bella's death stare.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and leaned over carefully and slipped Bella's hands from her face. I felt electricity shoot through my hands and travel quickly through my body as my skin made contact with hers, stopping in the middle of my chest, warming it slightly. I smiled, taking in her deep brown eyes.

"I hate not being able to see those perfect eyes," I whispered simply, holding her hands in mine a little longer then I should have.

Another delicious blush flushed across the tops of her cheeks and she ducked her head shyly, staring over at the itinerary that was on Ryan's lap. I gave each of her hands a quick squeeze before letting them go and settling back into my seat.

I was trying my best to do a 180 from the sarcastic ass I usually became around Bella by showing her that I could be a gentleman-when I attempted. It was tough when she gave me so many openings to convert back to my sarcastic self, but I had to prove that I was more then a clever ass, so I bit my tongue and chose to answer with a smile instead of a comment.

XXXXXXXXXXX

"You. Have. Got. To. Be. Shitting. Me." Ryan articulated slowly and clearly for the fifth time.

After retrieving our belongings after filing our way off the plane, we were now at the car rental desk looking downtrodden.

"No, sir, I'm not _shitting_ you," The woman behind the counter stated, emphasizing the fifth word in her sentence. She looked annoyed and was tapping her manicured fingers rapidly against the desk. She swung a wave of her fake blonde hair over her shoulder, a piece almost whipping Bella in the face. I swallowed a laugh.

"Look, there has got to be something other then a truck," Bella tried, only to be shot down with a condescending stare and a loud popping noise as the fake blonde sucked her piece of gum back into her mouth. I grimaced.

"Either take it or leave it, sorry. We have a lot of people in town and a lot of cars are out. You could wait until tomorrow-"

I cut her off with a dismissive wave of my hand. She looked over to me for the first time, her eyes lighting up slightly. A lazy smile crossed her lips. "You could wait. I could bring you wherever you wanted-- after you take me to dinner of course." She finished her statement in what I assumed was her seductive voice and a quick wink. It looked more like a dust particle had worked its way into her eye and was causing pain in the process.

"It's fine, we'll take the truck."

"But, it only has one bench seat-" Bella began to argue. I waved my hand at her, dismissive, yet again.

"It's fine. You'll just sit in the middle."

"But, neither of us can drive a standard," Ryan stated, gesturing between him and Bella.

"Do you not own balls, Ryan?"

He just stared at me.

"Oh my God." I rolled my eyes and snatched the keys from the fake blonde's hand and started to walk towards the parking lot.

I stopped in front of a small white Toyota truck. I snorted.

_Well, this should be interesting._

After staring at the clown car for another moment, I walked over to the driver's side and unlocked the door so I could scoot into the small contraption. I leaned over and unlocked the passenger side. Bella just stood next to it, looking apprehensive. I rolled my eyes and opened the door.

"I don't bite."

"I know," she answered and fumbled with her fingers. "It's just…my thigh won't even fit in this thing."

"Just get in the truck, Swan." I growled at her playfully.

After another pause, she finally slipped in and sat in the middle, the shift stick between her legs.

_Oh, interesting indeed…_

"Edward?"

"Hmm?" I grunted as my eyes zoned in on the slight bounce of her breasts as I went over a bump to exit the parking lot.

"Eyes up front."

"Right."

After countless 'accidental' leg grazes and a few mumbled protests later, we had made it to the hotel and finally settling into our rooms. Ryan and I were sharing one, while Bella had the adjoining room to herself.

The hotel was swanky and modern looking and was right in the middle of downtown L.A., so the convention was in walking distance. It was nicer than I expected it to be.

A knock sounded on the adjoining door suddenly, causing me to drop the pair of boxers I had been placing into a drawer and shot over to the door, tripping on Ryan's shoe in the process. He shot up a cocked eyebrow.

"Anxious?"

I glared at Ryan before I opened the door to reveal a very agitated Bella.

"Trouble?" I asked with a slight smile.

"I need a drunk. Right now." She shook her head slightly. "I mean drink."

I looked over at Ryan to see if it was okay and he just waved us off. I nodded and grabbed a room key from the table next to the bed then took Bella's arm and tucked it in between my right one to lead her down to the bar below.

After settling at a table and ordering both of us drinks, an awkward silence filled the air between us. I cleared my throat, trying to think of a conversation topic.

"So..Fangoria, huh? I bet that's a dream come true?" I attempted, weakly. Bella looked up from picking at her fingers and she smiled slightly.

"Yeah, it truly is," she answered, looking past my head at something at the distance.

I tried again.

"I always knew there was something weird about you."

She shot me a glare.

"Oh." _Shit._ "Not like that, I just meant that I knew you would do something pretty great. Even if your obsession with gore is slightly offsetting." I tried to save, but failed.

_Smooth, Edward. Smooth._

An amused smirk tugged at her lips. "Uh-huh, well, it has its perks. I know how to successfully trick a guy into thinking I'm snipping off his manhood, care to give it a go?"

"Uh, no." I answered then took a huge gulp from my beer. Why was I so nervous around her?

"Cullen," Bella leaned over the table and brushed her fingers tips lightly against my cheek. I closed my eyes at the sensation and leaned into the touch slightly, lips parted. "You're shaking." She finished in a whisper.

I opened my eyes as she retracted her fingers from my cheek and saw that her gaze had darkened. Her plump lips were also parted slightly, looking entirely too inviting. Blood began to pulse down to my lower region, waking me up suddenly.

"You tend to have that effect on me," I whispered in reply, making sure that my breath fanned across her face. Her eye lids drooped heavily as her head tilted to the side. I smirked and ran my fingers across her jaw line.

"Did you know that your skin is the smoothest texture I've ever touched," I questioned in the best seductive whisper I could muster. She snorted in reply and shook herself out of the haze I had put her under, successfully killing the mood.

"Hands, Cullen," she answered playfully and shoved my fingers back to my side of the table.

After that, we fell into a steady flow of conversation and booze, catching up with each other. I found out that she was living with her two best friends still, and I still suggested that my two roommates, Jasper and Emmett, were Alice and Rose's perfect matches. She shrugged it off and sucked down another sip of her margarita. She giggled suddenly and slipped out her chair.

"S'room please?" She slurred slightly.

Good job. She's drunk.

I shook my head slightly and grasped her waist close to mine.

"Alright soldier, room it is."

We walked; well I did. -Bella stumbled-down the hall to the elevators, still eliciting quiet giggles. I felt her begin to slump against me, and I pulled her tighter against me trying to not pay attention to how warm and perfect she felt at my side. The elevator doors finally opened with a ding, and I lugged both of us inside.

We rode in compatible silence for a few seconds.

"Pssst, Edward..psssst," a giggling Bella whispered as she pressed her face against my chest. My heart started to beat rapidly inside of my chest as I felt her lips graze my nipple through my shirt.

"W-what, Bella?" I asked, stammering slightly as I attempted to gain control over my lower region. _She's drunk, Edward._

"I have a confession to make," she mumbled against my chest. The doors dinged open once again, and I led her out and walked towards her room. We reached her door, and I grabbed the key out of Bella's front pocket and swiped it through the lock to open it. I propped the door open with my elbow as I tried to balance an off-centered Bella.

Finally making it into her room without incident, I plopped her onto her bed and sat across from her.

"What would you like to confess?"

She stared at me for a few seconds, swaying slightly. A goofy smiled splayed across her face.

"S'I've been in love with you since my freshman year of college, but you were too beautiful to notice."

My eyes widened in shock at her very blunt confession.

She hiccupped loudly.

"I-uh-what?" I stumbled across my words, trying to make sense of what she had just said.

"I.love.you," she stated with a smile on her face. She hiccupped again.

I ran a hand through my hair and got up suddenly.

_This isn't right, this isn't how it's supposed to happen._

"Well, I'm going to get you a glass of water and then I'm going to go back to my room."

I walked to the bathroom and grabbed a plastic cup that was sitting on the counter and filled it with water slowly. My brain was in a buzz, trying to figure out what had just happened.

I was caught by surprise when I felt two tiny hands tug at the waist of my jeans slightly, then felt myself being whipped around forcefully to face Bella again. Her hair looked like she had pulled her hands through it numerous times, leaving it wild and puffy. Her cheeks were tinged with the slightest color of pink and her lips were pushed into a delicious pout; as if she were offering them to me. I attempted to swallow, but my mouth was suddenly very, very dry. She smirked as she pressed herself completely against me and I was lost yet again in the familiar sensation of electricity and warmth. I felt my eyes begin to close as a feeling of becoming whole flooded through me.

"I just.." I heard her begin. Her voice was low, husky. I opened my eyes and saw that her gaze had darkened. "..want to know, what it would be like.." she finished and leaned up slightly, her lips just a few tantalizing inches away from mine.

"want to know what would be like?" I shuddered as she moved her lips against mine, grazing them. Teasing them.

"-You being in love with me."

Before I could force a coherent thought through my head, her lips came crashing down onto mine with such force that I stumbled backward and felt my spine come into contact with the corner of the cabinet. I moaned both from pleasure and pain. Bella seemed to take that as a greeting, and she wrapped her arms tightly around my neck and lifted herself up until her legs were firmly wrapped around my waist, effectively pushing my swollen erection directly into her core.

This wasn't right, she was drunk. So very drunk and I was letting her kiss me. I started to push her away but stopped when she took my bottom lip between hers and sucked softly. I felt my eyes roll into the back of my head.She is going to make me combust. I never understood spontaneous combustion until now. Holy-She stopped my mind's monologue instantly when I felt her begin to grind against me. Except, for some reason, I wasn't feeling the delicious friction that it should be causing.Then I realized why. She was rubbing herself, vigorously, against my lower stomach instead of her desired destination. I couldn't stop the smile nor the sarcastic comment that escaped my lips."Oh god, Bella, I love it when you grind my stomach," I moaned loudly into her mouth. I felt her body stiffen in embarrassment.

Seconds later, she released her grip from around my neck and untangled her legs from my waist. I felt a frown tug on my lips as she pulled herself completely away from me.

"Bella, hey, where are you going? I thought we were making progress," I suggested playfully as I attempted to pull her back to me. She slipped her fingers out of mine.

"I think you should go." She seemed to have sobered slightly.

"Bella, I-" She cut me off before I could finish.

"I'm really tired and I'm not in the mood to deal with an asshole right now, so if you could kindly find the door and let it hit your ass promptly on the way out, that'd be great."

"Oh, Bella…"

I felt like a jackass. I felt horrible. How could I let my word vomit kill such an intense moment? How could I take advantage of her like that? My heart sank to the bottom of my stomach.

"Bella," I tried again, fishing for words-anything- to make this better. I could see it in her eyes how badly I had bruised her ego. I felt like someone took a swift punch at my gut.

She held up her hands to stop me. "You know, despite what you may think, I have feelings. You're not the only person." Her voice was thick, a warning of tears. She laughed slightly without humor and shook her head. I felt her eyes burning holes into my chest. My throat constricted and started to burn slightly. My stomach was suddenly very upset with the beer I had digested.

"Obviously, this was a mistake," she finished quietly then looked away, fumbling with her fingers. "Just go."

I stared at her for a few more seconds, then stumbled from the room in a haze of guilt. Once the door clipped the back of my heel, I snapped out of it and the entirety of the situation fell onto my shoulders, weighing me down even more.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Alright, so this chapter is a little short but I wanted to split up this and the convention. So, I hope you lke it alright! Thanks for the reviews and continued support, especially from my ladies at Twilighted!**

**Caitlin, Gabby, Kristen...throws a gang sign**

**And the wonderful Bridge. She's an amazing beta.**

**Disclaimer: not mine**

**Bella**

Dull pain. Dull, blinding, shooting pain.

That was the only feeling that hammered through my head in sharp pulses. A moan escaped my parched mouth, and I attempted to roll onto my stomach. No such luck.

A quiet chuckle resounded from the side of me.

I felt my senses begin to sharpen slightly. I could see a bright light from behind my closed lids. I really didn't want to open them; I didn't think I could.

"Bella-ella, open your eyes and I promise you won't be disappointed in what you see," a warm voice gently prodded. I felt my mouth fix into a frown. I shook my head lightly, hoping that the movement wouldn't piss my head off. I snuggled closer to the warm body next to me.

"Bella, come on. Open your eyes." I felt myself being shaken slightly, and I sighed in defeat. I cracked an eye open and saw a smiling Ryan propped up on an elbow and looking down at me. He was holding two aspirins in one hand, and I felt something cool placed on my lower back. _Water bottle._ He wiggled his eyebrows playfully.

I smiled and flung an arm up haphazardly so I could retrieve the two pain killers from his hand. "Bless you," I croaked out. Ryan grimaced and turned his face away from mine.

"Your breath is intoxicating, really. Thank you for leaning directly into my face." He waved his hand in front of his nose, attempting to shoo away the smell protruding from my dry mouth.

I scoffed loudly and began to throw tiny punches against his hard chest. "Ugh! You are so mean! I spent half the night puking my guts out and you still have the audacity to be an ass. I love you too, Ry-ry." I smiled as I stated the hated nickname. His eyes widened playfully, and I felt his hands snake up my sides menacingly. I narrowed my eyes.

"What…no…" I stuttered as I took in his evil grin. Before I could muster anything clearer then broken words thanks to grogginess, Ryan's hands began their assault on my body, his fingers moving everywhere tickling patches of skin. A howl of laughter escaped my lips, and I struggled against his hands.

After a minute of teasing, Ryan's hands stopped and he looked down into my eyes, a small smile playing on his lips. I watched as the sparkling in his eyes turned into a darker shade. His blue eyes pierced through mine. I squirmed uncomfortably.

"I love you, Bella." Ryan stated quietly. His eyes held mine for a few more seconds; I felt his hand coast down my right side slowly.

"Um, you too…" I answered and attempted to pull my eyes away from his. I wasn't successful, though. Something about the way he was looking at me made me feel…

I couldn't place it. But it was different.

Two seconds more of this silent stare off passed by before Ryan finally tore his gaze from mine and looked out the window. I felt my breath move comfortably in and out of my lungs.

"Do you want to talk about last night?" he asked in a whisper.

"Ah…no, that's okay." I rolled away from Ryan's warm body to the other side of the bed so I could see what time it was. "We should probably get going. It looks like we have about two hours until the convention starts."

"Oh? Since when do you need two hours to get ready?" Ryan questioned. I felt the mattress dip slightly as he got off the bed and made his way over to the makeshift coffee pot that seemed to have been made specifically for elves.

"Since I know you want to perfect that mane you call hair into a sculpted beautiful mess," I shot back and rolled onto my back and stretched my limbs out, relishing the feeling as my muscles released from their tense positions. Ryan ignored my picking.

"He told me what happened, Bella. He wants you to know he feels terrible about it."

Oh what was this? Was he playing messenger? Edward was dead to me at this point.

"Well, I hate to throw stones, but I don't give a flying fuck," I answered, attempting to keep the creeping anger at bay. The humiliation from last night was still fresh. I dodged the subject. "Thanks for taking care of me last night. You didn't have to, I'm a big girl."

He turned away from microscopic coffee maker and looked at me incredulously. "Bella, seriously, you act like we haven't been mind twins for the past five years. What kind of bo…friend," Ryan stumbled across his words suddenly, his cheeks flushing a violent red. My eyebrows raised into a curious arch. Ryan? Blush?

"_Friend," _he reiterated firmly closing his eyes tightly, "would I be?" He finished and opened his blue eyes with a weak smile, then turned his attention back to trying to make coffee magically appear.

"Uh, I think the Keebler elves are on holiday, Ry. Maybe we could just stop at a shop on our way there."

Ryan nodded his acknowledgement with a solemn face and walked over to the window, watching the cars zip past the hotel from below.

I slowly began to work my way off the bed after pausing for a minute to achieve my sea legs. After assessing that I could indeed walk without angling my body towards disaster, I padded over to Ryan's still form and wrapped my arms around his waist from behind, giving him a tight squeeze. His body tensed in response.

"Oh, sorry-" I said quickly as I loosened my grip around his middle. He stopped me midway.

"No…no…I just…talk to Edward, okay?"

Before I could open my mouth to ask the question swimming in my head, he unlatched my arms completely and made a bee-line towards the door adjoining my room to his. I felt my forehead crinkle and my lip jut out slightly as I looked at the now closed door.

Did I say something in my sleep?

I reluctantly sniffed under my arms.

Do I offend?

I shrugged off the gnawing feeling in my stomach and walked over to the tiny closet I had shoved my suitcase into. After successfully retrieving my bag from the clutches of the small door frame, I heaved the bag onto my bed with a small grunt.

I didn't remember it being this heavy…

I felt my forehead crinkle in confusion, hoping I didn't accidentally pick up Ryan's bag. I really didn't want to deal with Edward. Not with what happened last night.

Rejection took a swift kick to my gut and I felt my body weaken in pain and embarrassment. I practically threw myself at the guy and was shot down just as swiftly. I stopped my thought process abruptly with a sharp shake of my head-which I immediately regretted- and turned my attention back to my bag. I unzipped it slowly hoping with that the bag was indeed mine.

What I saw made me gasp in shock.

On top of a note and a bag Alice had undoubtedly shoved into my luggage while I wasn't looking, was a beautiful bouquet of lilies.

I stared at them in disbelief. I hardly noticed the white card stuffed into the top of the ribbon until my fingers brushed against the stiff edges as I gently caressed the smooth, creamy petals. With shaking fingers I picked up the card and opened it to read the contents.

_Bella-_

_With you, there is no thought process; only feeling. Forgive me when those feelings rob me of my reasoning. I didn't mean to offend you last night as harshly as I had when I pointed out your excellent Magellan skills. Please accept these lilies as a token of my deepest apologies. They reminded me of you…_

_-Edward _

I reread the note five times before his words began to fully sink into my fuzzy brain. I processed and broke down each word, trying to find a hidden meaning or agenda behind this gesture.

This wasn't the Edward I knew. Not at all. He didn't mean this, he just felt bad for calling out a stupid girl who has harbored a crush since her first day of college. This was a pity note; a "Hey, I know you made yourself look like an ass last night and you rubbed yourself against my small intestines, but hey! Friends?" note.

I crumpled the stiff paper between my fingers and threw it across the room.

I'd be damned before I accepted Edward Cullen's pity.

I looked down at the striking bouquet and picked it up gingerly, taking in the fragrant scent that swirled around me. My eyes closed as I took in a deep breath, letting the sweet smell fill my senses completely. My heart and eyes opened with a new feeling of grim determination.

I'd prove to him I didn't need this; any of it. I'd prove that I, Bella Swan, was simply drunk and feeling sappy and took advantage of the only male appendage in the firing zone. I would prove that I was over Edward Cullen.

With the bouquet still in hand, I marched over to the door that led to the room of shattered dreams. I flung it open with as much strength my frail state held and felt complete satisfaction as I heard the door knob bounce against the wall loudly.

A startled Ryan looked up from a newspaper.

"Where is he?" I growled through my teeth. Adrenaline was pumping through me now at an intoxicating rate as I realized what I was about to do. My stomach flopped in anticipation.

Ryan's startled eyes fell onto the bouquet I had clutched to my right side and his eyes narrowed. Silently, without asking what my damage was, he nodded towards the bathroom.

I gave him a quick nod in response.

Filling my lungs with a long, cleansing breath, I eased the air and nervousness out of my system quickly and stomped towards the bathroom door. Without knocking, I jiggled the handle. When I felt it move smoothly to the right, I pushed it open.

My breath caught in my throat.

Before my rude interruption, Edward had been leaning over the sink shaving, clad in only a crisp white towel hung very low on his hips, revealing a deep V. My lids fell heavy over my eyes, and a felt I slight smirk tug on my lips as I began to imagine what that V might lead to…

"B-Bella?" Edward stuttered as he took in what I'm sure was a crazed expression. He recovered quickly and I watched the familiar sexy smirk situate itself onto his plump lips.

"I see that you found my flowers," he stated while gesturing towards the tattered bouquet. I had it smashed against the counter. I guess his appearance still had a slight effect on me.

The sound of his tone snapped me out of the delicious spell I had been under, and I felt the blaze of determination burn through my system again.

"Yes, actually, I did," I replied crisply. I tilted my chin up slightly and squared my shoulders.

_Bring it on._

He shifted his position from leaning over the sink to leaning against it. He wrapped his arms around his chest, completely forgetting the side of his face still slathered in shaving cream. His eyebrows rose to signal for me to continue.

I hit the lilies against his chest.

"No," I stated simply.

Edward's tongue flitted tantalizing slow across his bottom lip as he shifted his position slightly. I tried not to stare with an open mouth

"Sorry?" he asked.

"No," I stated again. "I don't want your pity."

Confusion flashed into his brilliant green eyes. I watched as the smirk fell from his face and turned to a slight frown.

"Pity? Bella, I do-" I cut him off.

"I don't need an explanation, Edward. I don't care, alright? It was a mistake. I was drunk and you just happened to fall victim to my sappy side."

I hit the lilies against him again. He winced. I smirked.

As if it truly hurt. He didn't know hurt until he was on the receiving end of a low blow.

"Take them back," I shoved them against his chest waiting for him to take them from me. His arms didn't move from the folded position against his chest.

"Please," I fished, hoping the pleasantry would encourage his hand to take the flowers.

Edward's green eyes took on a dark, intense gleam. He shifted from the sink so he was now fully facing me, looking down into my eyes.

_Wasn't expecting that…_

"No." he stated simply, just as I had.

I shoved the bouquet against him again.

"Yes,"

He stood his ground firmly.

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Really?" I asked as vexation filled my already stubborn tone.

"It wasn't pity, Bella."

An unconvinced smile shined across my face. "Oh, really? Then what was it?"

"An apology." Edward said. I heard the slight hint of annoyance which only fanned the fire growing in my stomach.

"I don't believe it."

A sarcastic smile flitted across his beautiful lips, and a sound like a strangled cough tore through his vocal chords. "Obviously."

A look of offense crossed my face.

"What's that supposed to mean?" My voice rose an octave.

"That you're acting like a child. Are you really that stubborn to not see what is clearly in front of you?" He took a step closer.

My heart shuttered and my thoughts tripped into a tangled mess. I felt the warmth radiating from his body.

"I…uh…um…" I couldn't take my eyes off the abs that peeked through his taut skin. I bit my lip as I fought an urge to throw myself at the man I was trying to prove I had no feelings for. It felt like my body was being instinctively pulled towards him on an invisible electric string, urging me to close to the small gap between our bodies and finish the kiss that he had interrupted last night.

I felt his finger tuck under my chin and forced my eyes to look into his. When my eyes finally found his, I froze. He was closer then I had imagined. The tip of his nose brushed mine. His dark gazed intensified more.

"Do I need to spell out just how sorry I am?" he asked in a husky voice.

I felt a gooey substance plop onto my collar bone.

His shaving cream. I ignored it. I was too distracted by the tone he was using.

I felt my body begin to tingle as a finger brushed across my stomach lightly.

"Do I need to prove that this isn't pity?" His voice was deeper, sexier. It ignited my body with an insatiable need.

Before I could back myself away from the dangerous situation, before I could prevent Edward from trampling more on my already throbbing heart, his lips crashed roughly into mine killing any thought I had rolling in my head.


	7. Chapter 7

**Alriiight. So, I have a few people to thank for making my last few days before vacation pretty kick ass.**

**Caitlin, Gabby, Kristen, Liz, Jandco, Rose(my latin lady friend XD), Bridge Bridge(haha), CONCON!, Jennie, and all the rest of the wonderful ladies at Twilighted. Thank you for pushing me to keep updating. I had no idea this story would do as well as it is. THANK YOU FOR BELIVIN IN ME cues more than a feeling by Boston**

**And also all my wonderful readers. Thank you for taking the time to read this slightly eccentric story.**

**dress is on my profile**

**Disclaimer: DO NOT OWN!**

**Bella**

I instinctively moaned into his mouth and wrapped myself closer to him, losing myself in his heated kisses. I felt him everywhere. Every touch that grazed against me sent sparks of wild fire streaming across my skin and ended in a giant blaze of heat in the lower center of my stomach, tightening my lower abdomen muscles and shooting an electric current straight down to my core. I heard the slight rustle of crinkling paper from the bouquet as I tied my arms around Edward's neck so I could pull myself closer, trying to seal any distance between our bodies. I felt him cock his head to the side, and he opened his mouth to further deepen our kisses.

I was in such a euphoric state that I had completely forgotten the past two minutes. The fact that I had acted like a stubborn child fled from my mind as did why I was even there in the first place. It held no meaning; I just needed Edward's mouth to stay on mine, moving in a slow, delicious rhythm and to continue to fill up the hole he had created in my chest the previous night.

I felt his hands travel down the curve of my ass slowly then gently cup me against him before he began to nudge my body upward, signaling for me to wrap my legs around his waist.

I froze.

Memories from last night came flooding through my clouded brain causing my heart to thrash wildly in my chest, killing any lust I had felt within the past two minutes.

I felt panic start to grip the inside of my stomach. _No, no, no, no…_

My senses became acutely sharper as the panic inside of me began to grow; my heart was swelling up into my throat, and I felt my palms become slippery with sweat. I dropped the bouquet I had clutched in my right hand.

I could hear the quiet rumbles that were eliciting from the back of his throat once he noticed my lips were no longer moving in time with his. I felt his tongue sweep against my lower lip, but I refused to open it. I felt a sudden wave of strength, and before I completely thought through what I was doing, I shoved Edward off of me. Hard.

He stumbled back in surprise, colliding with the towel rack behind him. I noticed that the shaving cream that had coated his left cheek had been completely wiped off his face and was now stuck in his hair in tiny white clumps. His hand reached out to touch my face, but I pushed it away.

"Bella..?"

I ignored him and immediately turned towards the door. _Wait, how do I open it? How do you open a door? Oh shit. Oh god_.

Fear replaced the panic. I needed to remember how to turn the damn knob before I was completely frozen in place. I needed to get away from Edward. I was mortified. How could I let my emotions get in the way like that? How could I drop my defenses so quickly?

No, I couldn't. I wouldn't. Edward was something from my past I needed to forget.

I felt Edward's fingers graze the tip of my left shoulder and felt the familiar spark of electricity the feel of his skin caused. I closed my eyes as a quick shiver ran down my spine and I finally wrenched the door open, successfully stubbing my toe in the process.

"Ow ow ow owowowowowow," I moaned loudly as I limp-ran out the bathroom. Only a few more feet until I was in the privacy of my own room…

But, of course, Ryan had to be standing directly in front of it, arms crossed in a 'don't even think about it' stance.

"Move, McArthur," I yelped as I bent down to massage my throbbing toe.

"No, not until you tell me what that hulk burst was all about." I felt his hand wrap around my forearm and he yanked me up gently so I was looking up into his concerned blue eyes.

They squinted slightly.

"Is that…" His hand brushed against my neck and brought it close to his face to examine the white, puffy substance. I groaned internally.

Nice, Bella. Way to brand yourself.

"Shaving cream?" Ryan finished as he wiped it against my tank top. Then, his face turned serious.

"..that is shaving cream, right…?" Ryan questioned as he backed away from me, a quizzical look covering his features.

I gave him a disbelieving look

"SINCE WHEN DOES SPERM EXPAND ONCE IT HITS AIR, RYAN?" I asked as I flung my arms up wildly. My pinky grazed his ear.

He shrugged. "I don't know, Edward could have some mutant super power that causes it to expand and turn into acid and …." He stopped himself abruptly. I was seeing red.

"Thank you for helping me deal with my pain. You're a peach," I snapped and pushed him out of the way so I could get into my room. I slammed the door behind me and slid down the smooth wood with my face buried in my hands. I could feel myself gasping wildly for air as a sharp pain shot through the center of my chest. I closed my eyes tightly and attempted to coax the pain away. It didn't seem to work, not to mention the fact that my head was pounding again.

Stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid.

I should have known going in and seeing Edward would crumble my will. He took advantage of the situation, just like he always did. I was stupid for trying to convince myself there were no feelings when there obviously were.

Just not reciprocated in the way I would like.

I sighed heavily, basking in my self pity for a few more seconds. I looked around the chic hotel room. The walls were painted a light brown color, and the bed had a warm gold hue to it. _This would be so nice if only…_

I stopped myself. This wasn't like me to get worked up over some guy, I was stronger than this.

_But, Edward isn't just some guy…_

I stood up finally, ignoring the sway of my body from the dizziness. I marched over to my suitcase and picked up the bag and note from Alice.

_Bella-_

_So you could show Edward exactly what he has been missing! Oh, and I bought you new underwear. You had stocked up on too many granny panties. Please stop buying your intimates at Walmart._

_-Alice_

I laughed slightly at the note before I chucked it over my shoulder and focused on the tiny silk bag. I looked inside of it and immediately saw the brown polka dots of the dress she had practically sewn onto my body. A real smile finally blessed my lips.

Let's show him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Are you really sure that dress is safe, Bella? Five people have run into a pole because of it," Ryan asked, trying to hide the gruffness in his voice. He wasn't too happy with my outfit choice.

The dress was a lot more form fitting than I remembered it being. My boobs were practically on display because of the ribbon tied at the top center of the dress, and it had ribbon running along the bottom length of them. It was light and fun, so I could look cute and professional at the same time while trolling through interviews with different horror icons. I coupled the dress with my simple black heels.

"Ryan, it's fine," I pulled down on it slightly. It stopped mid thigh, and I wasn't exactly accustomed to the breeze it allowed. "Let's get the coffee and head on over."

Ryan and I were on our way to the convention minus Edward. Apparently, Ryan had cornered Edward while I was getting ready and threatened that if he came anywhere near me today, he'd be less then perfect with a broken nose. Edward settled for not going, but only if that was what I truly wanted. I chose the moment Edward had snarled that into Ryan's face to walk through the door to their room with my head held high and my brown locks framing my face which held the best smirk I could muster.

Ryan had Edward against the wall by the collar of his shirt. Their argument must have gotten somewhat physical because both were breathing heavier then normal. Ryan dropped his hand from Edward and ran it through his hair. Both their mouths dropped open and shared the same dazed expression. My smirk turned into an innocent smile attempting to ignore the feeling in the lower pit of my stomach. _Were they fighting over me?_

"I'm ready, Ryan," I purred, or at least tried to. I wasn't very good at making myself sound sexy, so I hoped it didn't come out like a wheeze. Ryan chewed on his lip as he took in my outfit for a few more seconds then walked over to the table to grab his messenger bag.

I saw Edward shift his pants slightly out the corner of my eye.

Mission accomplished.

After successfully getting the reaction I wanted out of Edward, I turned on my heel with Ryan close behind me. I felt his arm wrap around my waist protectively as we walked out the hotel lobby and down the street to coffee shop.

"I just don't appreciate the looks you're getting," he growled as he stared down a guy that had just walked past us. I tried to hide my smile by biting my bottom lip.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you sound like a jealous boyfriend, Ry," I teased and nudged his side lightly. He choked on his coffee he had been sipping and wiped his mouth.

"Yeah, well..." he trailed off as we finally walked into the building the convention was being held in.

Our conversation stopped there because once we walked inside, I felt an overwhelming giddiness envelope me in a warm, comforting blanket. I looked over to Ryan and noticed he had the same expression.

We had been waiting all year for this. This was the time where I truly loved the job I had. I got to meet all my heroes on numerous occasions while attending these, and I even got to pose with the Bruce Campbell, the B movie king all while working. I was getting paid to do this. It still blew my mind.

This is where I belonged.

Ryan and I walked further into the huge room where a large quantity of people were already moving around, taking in the sights of make up artists' displays and upcoming horror movies as they made their way through the tiny booths.

Ryan pulled on me gently so I would look up to him. He had a boyish smile playing on his lips.

"Horror nerd powers, ACTIVATE!" he bellowed, then pushed his fist against mine. I threw my head back and laughed as he ran off to find someone to interview.

I completely forgot about the drama from earlier and began my trek to find Rob Zombie.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"So what's with all the hype behind your new upcoming movie, and why oh why won't you give little ole me inside information!" I playfully pouted as I poised my pen over my tiny notebook, ready to write down anything of importance. I was on a makeshift stage on the second floor of the building where the convention was being held. Rob Zombie was sitting across from me looking at me with a playful glint in his eye. He laughed and winked at me.

"I still haven't forgotten the pants situation from last year's convention," he teased before taking a long sip from his water bottle.

Laughs from our tiny audience followed, and I blushed slightly. I pointed the microphone back towards my mouth. I couldn't think of anything witty, so I asked my question again with a slight smirk. He smiled again and complied.

"What's a good movie when the audience will know the story before going into the movie to discover its actual contents? I always find it to be a good way to get people interested."

"And raise ticket sales," I added playfully. He laughed along, and we continued our interview for five more minutes.

Afterwards, I shook Rob's hand and walked off the stage after tripping over one of my heels. I tried my best to make it look like a cute little dance of excitement, but I doubted anyone believe it. I raked my hands through my hair and breathed in deeply to stop my heart from beating so erratically. I hated that I could be embarrassed so easily.

Once I finally got my heart under control, I started walking around to find Ryan. I kept subconsciously pulling on my dress in hopes of covering my legs.

"Would you stop that, you look like you've been trying to pull out a wedgie for 30 minutes," a warm voice murmured from behind me. I yelped and turned around quickly, crashing into Ryan's chest. He laughed and ruffled my hair slightly.

"Good job with your Zombie interview," he praised. I smiled and was about to retort when I was cut off by a loud whooping noise.

My eyebrows rose in curious arch and watched a very big, russet skinned man lumber past Ryan and me. My eyes widened.

"Jacob?"

The man turned around slowly, and I had to bite back a laugh. He had an alien attempting to burrow out of his stomach.

"J-Jacob?" I asked again, trying to hide the laughter that was threatening to bubble over.

Jacob's eyes brightened with realization and he walked over to us.

"BELLA! Wow, I haven't seen you since last year. You know I'm your biggest fan, right?" I was suddenly whisked into a bone crushing hug, and I silently prayed that whatever had that alien attached to his abdomen wouldn't stain my dress.

He finally let me go after Ryan cleared his throat. I smiled up at Jacob. He was at least five feet taller then I was, so he towered above me. I had met Jacob last year and had interviewed him as Alien's biggest fan. He was extremely good looking, what with his long dark hair and reddish-brown skin and breathtaking smile, but he was also a huge sci-fi nerd.

"Yeah, I remember you!" I laughed as I punched his arm playfully. His smile widened considerably.

"Wow…awesome…so, you look really good," Jacob said as he took a step closer to me, his eyes raking up and down my body slowly. His alien friend was down kissing my stomach with its tongue. I swallowed another smile.

"Well, thanks, Jacob. That's really sweet of you." I looked over to Ryan, and he had a hand over his mouth. I could tell he was laughing silently because his shoulders were shaking with the effort to hide it.

I backed away from Jacob a little and smiled up at him again.

"It was nice seeing you again, Jake." He smiled down at me and swooped me into another hug.

"You too, stay sexy!" he whispered in my ear lightly. I couldn't tell if he was joking or being serious so I bit my lip again in an effort to control the guffaws that were dying to pour out.

Once he set me back on the ground and walked away, I turned back towards Ryan. He was wearing a seductive smile.

"You are an exquisite woman; you are very rare," he rambled in a deep tone. "Your friends are envious of you, even if they say they aren't."

I stared at Ryan for beat then had laughter pour out of my mouth.

"Alright, Dmetri."

XXXXXXXXX

After a few more hours of bonding with our fellow horror nerds, Ryan and I made our way back towards our hotel. We bid each other goodbye at our separate doors, and I watched him walk into his room. I smiled to myself as I balanced a hand on my door to take off my heels, then ran my keycard through the lock.

He really was a good friend.

As soon as I stumbled into my room, I wondered if I was in the wrong one.

The room was completely lit by tiny candles sprinkled everywhere, and there was light music playing in the background.

I felt my bottom lip poke out slightly as I walked deeper into the room and noticed there were rose petals covering the carpeted floor. I groaned as I slipped on a patch. A velvety chuckle shot out from the bed.

"Before you say anything, let me explain."


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: This chapter is dedicated to the wonderful Bittenev and Bella of the ball because it is their birthdays todaaaaay! I love you both something fierce and I hope you both are having wonderful days!**

**Disclaimer: Do not ooown!**

**Tell me what you think!**

**Edward**

I stood there too stunned to move as I watched Bella fumble with the door knob. After several seconds, she finally wrenched it open and stubbed her toe. A subconscious smile spread across my lips, but it faded quickly as I watched her run away from me.

What the hell was that?

I didn't understand her. That girl…was an enigma. I never knew what she would do next.

Clap on, clap off.

Pick a setting, Bella.

Did she accept my flowers? Or, did she just come in to finish what we had started last night but decided on arguing as foreplay?

Did I not push her pleasure button correctly?

My feet finally unfroze, and I pushed myself against the sink, bracing my arms behind me as I looked up at the ceiling.

I was confused.

I knew that my move last night would earn some type of rise out of her, but I thought for sure the lilies would neutralize her. Flowers usually stunned any girl like venom and had them melting into my arms mere seconds later_._

_But I guess Bella isn't most girls…_

I shook my head at my own stupidity. Of course she's not! I must have been on meth for even considering it. I should have known it was going to take more than just flowers to earn Bella's trust and forgiveness. Bella was different…unique. She deserved something unique in return.

I needed to take a class on containing word vomit or maybe write myself a prescription. My words would be my downfall to the Roman Empire that is Bella.

What was this? Comparing Bella to the Roman Empire?

_Man up, sap. Jesus Christ, you're gone._

I finally decided to wash the shaving cream that was now stuck in my hair, making me look like a preppy Edward Scissor Hands.

_Bella's hands felt lovely moving through my hair…her lips felt like silk against mine…_

I groaned loudly. I had to gain this girl's affection somehow. I needed to find a way to make her mine. She was too much to lose. I couldn't bear it.

Not again.

I walked out of the bathroom and threw my bag onto my bed. I caught a glimpse of Ryan standing out on the balcony, puffing on a hand rolled cigarette. His shoulders looked tense and hunched.

_Huh, I thought Ryan didn't smoke?_

I shrugged my shoulders at my inner thought then went back to rummaging through my bag for a decent outfit for today. I started to think of ways to win Bella over as I walked back into the bathroom with a faded band tee, some black jeans, and my green Converse in hand.

_Hmm…I heard that Bella really loves coffee. Maybe a latte mixed with a shot of desperation would be a delectable concoction?_

I shook my head.

_Too heavy on the wimp._

I pulled my shirt over my head quickly then slipped into my form fitting jeans.

Bella was not that easily swayed by the bean. I needed something more. Something…

I cringed inwardly.

_Romantic._

In general standards, I was a romantic guy. I knew what cards to play and how to use them; it's how I got most of the girls in college. I could be the sappy, poetic type. I could be the badass. I could mold myself into all these different forms for each girl's liking, but I was never truly happy. I was never myself with them. I always had on a mask to cover the vulnerability that was two inches beneath it.

But, with Bella…with Bella, I was myself. Despite my horrible habit of using sarcasm as a relief factor for tension, I was utterly naked in front of that girl, and it scared and excited me at the same time. With her, I knew it would take more than chocolates and sappy love poems I had ripped off from school notes. It would take me actually _being_ myself. I had to put myself out on the line to let her know that I loved her too. I just didn't know how to express it.

I still couldn't believe Bella was in love with me. Drunken confession it may have been, but I could see through the haze that covered her beautiful features. I could see the meaning behind those three words. I saw her heart in those deep chocolate brown eyes, and I shot her down. Not even remotely intentionally, but I still broke her heart.

I had finally breached an idea that seemed to be good enough for my gesture towards Bella, when Ryan's voice cut through my thoughts.

"Hey!"

I snapped my head up from my Converse and focused in on my friend. He didn't seem too happy.

"What's up, man? You're looking a little perturbed," I inquired. He glowered at me.

He really wasn't happy.

"I know what you did last night, Edward. It was pretty fucking sick of you. Are you proud of yourself? I mean, you seem to feel no remorse. You stepped on her heart, and I had to pick up the pieces. Does shame not fit with your pants, or are they so constricting that they also cut off blood flow to your brain?" Ryan began as he ran a hand through his hair and fixed the dark, square framed glasses that were perched on his nose. I felt my brow knit into a confused line.

"Ryan, what are you talking about? I…no remorse? I do-" He cut me off with a loud snort.

"What?" I offered to the Piranha after he cleared his throat of the phlegm.

"You should have pursued acting, Edward. You're bloody brilliant," Ryan said through a malicious smile. I shook my head in disgust.

"Real mature, Ryan."

"I try. Don't mess with my best friend. I mean it, stay away from her." His tone had turned deadly.

"I haven't done anything!" I scoffed. I got off the bed and turned my back to him shaking my head at the sheer idiocy of this argument.

Bad move.

I suddenly felt my back being slammed into the hotel wall roughly. Plaster from the ceiling rained down into Ryan's spiked up hair. His expression was murderous. I returned a similar look.

"Stay. Away. From. Her," Ryan spelled out for me clearly, growling each word through clenched teeth. I smiled at his attempt at using a "threatening" tone.

"Make me," I breathed out through my smirk.

"Oh, do not tempt me, Cullen. I am five seconds away from breaking that perfect nose of yours." Ryan hissed and took a fistful of my collar into his right hand and twisted it tightly. I felt a slight pain as the material brushed against my neck. I tried to disguise the moan of discomfort, but he had caught it. A smirk now danced across his face, and my back became reacquainted with the wall behind me. Harder this time.

"Stay away from her, and we won't have problems," he sneered.

I coughed out a laugh as I caught the breath that had been knocked out of my system from the force of being pushed against the wall. My arms moved from my sides, and I pushed Ryan's shoulders roughly. He didn't move an inch.

"Hey," I began, trying to contain the flow of testosterone that was threatening to bubble from my fists, "if that's what Bella wants, I have no problem with it."

Ryan started to answer, but the door to our room opened revealing a vision that took my breath away. My heart began to thump wildly in my chest, and all the blood that had been flowing to my face in a fit of rage was now draining to the center of me. I felt Ryan's grip slacken.

_Bella._

She was dressed simply, yet stunningly. Her brown hair was cascading beautifully down her shoulders in waves, and she wore a brown polka dot dress. The dress displayed her boobs quite nicely; even my gentlemanly side had to admit that.

The black pumps and the smirk dressed on her face did it for me, though.

Ryan pulled his hand away from me and took a few steps away from me as he continued to ogle Bella.

I took that free moment of distraction to fix myself inconspicuously.

Bella had purred something at Ryan, then turned around on her heel and left the room. I felt my body drag slightly.

_No…come back and let me show you just how much I love that dress on you…_

I felt Ryan's hand clamp on my shoulder, and I turned quickly to face him. I wasn't going to let him have the advantage again. Fool me twice, shame on me.

We stood and stared each other down for a few seconds. I was taken off guard when Ryan thrust his hand towards me. I looked at it warily.

"May the best man win."

Comprehension dawned on me, and I felt raw male pride fill my frame. I clutched his hand, tighter than necessary, and shook it firmly.

"I'll let you know what the finish line looks like."

Ryan's eyes narrowed into tiny slits, and he dropped my hand like it hand burned him. A grunt was the only "game on" I got from him.

So much for our budding friendship.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Anything? Anything at all," I asked as desperation filled my tone. It must have been seeping through my facial expressions also because the guy's eyes hardened.

"Man, stop being such a damn pussy," the guy with the Sailor Moon tattoo spat at me.

I gave him a sarcastic smile.

This had been the sixth music store I had raided in L.A. None of them wanted to lend me a guitar for tonight. No one. Nothing I did seemed to convince them I wasn't some flaky out of towner who would steal their instruments upon leaving the store. This guy was no different.

"Listen, Bubbles," I began as I leaned toward the guy. Sailor Moon backed up a little, threatened by my close proximity. "Not that you would know, but girls are nice. Lovely even, if you're not too choosy. I need a guitar to prove to a girl that I'm worthy. I need her to understand how I feel for her, and the only way she'll get it is through song."

"Through Bush, you mean,"

"Do not underestimate Gavin, my friend," I countered. "Now, give me a guitar for tonight, and I promise it will be back in this store by tomorrow morning with a card to the best laser surgeon to remove that ghastly tattoo of yours."

"What! I don-" I cut him off, shaking my head.

"Don't even attempt it."

"Fine. Tomorrow morning," he grumbled as he took my credit card.

I smiled the most charming smile I could muster and waited for the acoustic guitar to be brought to me.

Project Get Bella: Go.

**Bella**

"Before you say anything, let me explain."

I froze at the sound of his voice. What was _he_ doing here, and why did he sprinkle death traps through out my room?

"Explain the slippery death you've got booby trapped throughout my room?" I asked as I carefully picked myself up from the floor. I stepped over a patch of rose petals and tip toed to the table on the left hand side of the room. Edward's chuckle surrounded me.

"Yeah, about that…it was supposed to be romantic, not hazardous. I forgot your affinity for hurting yourself."

I rolled my eyes, still refusing to look full at him. "Hah. Hah."

"Look, I'm not here to argue with you, or even talk to you; I'm here to sing to you." Edward said I as I heard him shift off the bed.

Sing to me? What was this, _Say Anything_?

I finally tore my gaze from the table and looked over towards the bed. Edward stood there smiling softly. He had a single lily in his hand and a guitar slung over his shoulder. My breath caught in my throat.

_This was too much like my day dream…_I thought to myself as I remembered the day at Alice's where Edward invaded my day dreams. My stomach twisted into knots, and I felt a blush cross my face.

I got over that though when my brain fully processed that he had a guitar slung over his shoulder.

I stared at Edward's smirking face disbelievingly.

"Where did you get the guitar?" I asked, trying to get rid of the butterflies in my stomach.

"Rented it," Edward stated simply.

He had to be kidding.

"You rented it?"

"Yes."

"You rented...a guitar?"

"Righto."

"Of all the things to rent in LA, you rented a guitar?"

"It's for the gesture," He said, annoyance slipping into his tone.

"Who rents guitars?" I asked, still stuck.

"Will you let it go?"

"But-" He cut me off swiftly by standing and walking directly up to me and cupped my face with his hands gently. My heart thumped treacherously in my chest.

"Bella, if you don't shut the fuck up, I won't be able to remember the chord progressions and I'll be stuck having to use my own words. We both don't want that."

My mouth immediately closed as Edward's tone became sharp. I was oddly surprised and…turned on?

I felt him place a feather-light kiss onto my lips, and I froze under his touch for the second time today. I pushed Edward back.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Do not think that you coming in here sprinkling rose petals and offering to serenade me changes my opinion of you. To quote the fantastic Gwen Stefani, 'Thank you for turning on the light. Thank you, now you're the parasite. I didn't think you had it in you.' I'm done with you." I tried to push past him, but Edward's arm encircled my waist, refusing to let go.

"Stop trying to intimidate me by quoting angry, flat-chested chick rock. It won't work, and you're further proving that we are destined to be together."

I looked up at him shaking my head. "You're incorrigible."

He flashed me his crooked smile, and my heart melted. "Thank you."

He unlatched his arm from my waist and gently trailed his fingers down the length of my arm and grasped my hand lightly in his. After giving it a quick squeeze, he led me over to the bed and sat me down. He took three steps away from me, then turned back to face me. He positioned the guitar so it was now in front of him. He took a deep breath.

"Don't laugh. I did my best to learn the chords as quickly as I could."

I felt myself nod when words didn't seem to suffice. Edward placed his hands on the frets, and music began to pour out of the guitar.

I recognized the riff immediately, and my heart began to beat faster. I snorted as I caught on to his joke earlier; we were destined to be together. I quoted Gwen Stefani and here he was playing one of her husband's songs.

My thoughts froze once he began to sing.

**Must be your skin that I'm sinkin in **

**Must be for real cause now I can feel **

Edward's singing voice was warmer then his speaking voice. It was like honey and fizzing champagne. It was smooth, silky, and deep. I was transfixed by the way his lips seemed to caress each word he sang.

**If I treated you **

**bad you bruise my face **

**couldn't love you more **

**you got a beautiful taste **

Edward's eyes bore deeply into mine as he sang "couldn't love you more." I felt my cheeks grow red as the meaning behind pushed its way through my clogged mind.

_Wait, was there a hidden meaning…?_

Edward's eyes softened, and he whispered the next few lines,

**could have been easier on you **

**I couldn't change though I wanted to **

**could have been easier by three **

**our old friend fear and you and me **

**glycerine **

My heart wrenched pathetically as he put a new meaning behind the words. I soon realized, much to my horror, that I was falling head first for Edward Cullen. How a song was making me swoon so hardcore for this man was amazing. I never thought myself to be the type to melt over a bad 90's song, but the way he sang it, the meaning he put behind it, changed my mind completely.

Once he finished the song, we just stared at each other; green and brown mingling for what seemed like an eternity as we both refused to break the intense gaze between us. Edward's face morphed through several emotions, but his eyes always held the same warm hue, never letting his eyes trail from mine. Once the silence became suffocating, and I noticed my head was becoming foggy from lack of oxygen, I took in a shuttering breath.

"Bella…"Edward whispered lightly.

My hand snaked its way up my chest and clutched at my heart.

_But, I was supposed to be over him…_

"Bella," Edward began again as he kneeled directly in front of me. I could feel the heat radiating off him again, and it reminded me of the two kisses we had shared. My face flushed. "I've been in love with you, also. Ever since I laid eyes on you. I was just too stupid then to realize how unique you truly were and are. Look, I'm not one for big, grand romantic gestures…but I love you, Bella Swan."

My heart gave out. I couldn't feel it moving anymore. I had no idea if I was still breathing. All I knew, all I could feel, was the intense joy that encompassed me.

Edward Cullen loved me.

He loved me. This prick _loved_ me.

I felt my face break out into a goofy grin, and I saw Edward's face do the same.

"You love me?" I asked quietly as his fingers grazed my cheek. I felt electricity spark through his touch and warm my body. He nodded. My goofy grin widened, and I felt my bones turn to mush.

"Really, you're forgiving me this easily? I thought for sure I'd deal with a lioness or something equally ball decapitating."

I laughed and shook my head, staring deep into his emerald eyes. "Who said anything about forgiving? I'm simply basking. The anger will return within the next five minutes."

"Oh, five minutes, huh?" Edward asked as he brought his lips closer to mine. I saw his eyes drop from mine and focus onto my lips. He subconsciously wet his lips. "Do we need to find a closet, or can we have heaven right here?" Edward whispered as he touched his nose with mine.

"Wow, you're right. Thank God you decided to sing to me," I teased. Edward mocked offense, then, without waiting any longer, pressed his lips fully against mine.

Every cell in my body erupted in pleasure as his lips moved softly against mine. I was finally able to enjoy a kiss without any remorse. Sure, I'd been pissed at him half the day, but when his lips were moving against mine, every worry seemed to disappear with each swipe of his lips.

He began to deepen the kiss, and I obliged by wrapping my arms tightly around his neck. A strange sound escaped my lips as his tongue asked for entrance into my mouth.

Edward pulled back slightly with an amused smirk playing on his lips.

"What?" I asked breathlessly.

"Did you just mewl?"

My eyes narrowed. "Ruin this moment, Cullen, and I swear you won't get laid."

**Ryan**

I smiled to myself as I closed the door behind me.

Today was a good day. Today was a good day, because I knew I'd win.

Edward Cullen was no competition for an intimate friend of five years. He didn't know my Bella like I knew her. This was too easy.

I was more than happy to wipe off that final smirk he gave me today before I left today.

_Jackass._

After using the bathroom quickly, I ducked back into the room nonchalantly looking for any signs of Edward. I walked completely into the bedroom hesitantly, and when I saw he was no where to be found, I felt my body relax.

_Good. Drown __yourself in that beer, buddy. Bella hates a lush._

I plopped onto my bed, and reached for the remote when a sound stopped me. I felt my ears perk as they strained to identify the sound coming from wall separating my room with Bella's.

Acoustic guitar?

I got off the bed and padded over to the wall quietly as to not miss any of the noise. I pressed my ear against the wall and heard a male voice singing.

_Who…_

My throat constricted and my legs wobbled.

_Edward._

A wave of pain and jealousy raged up from the pit of my stomach to my heart. I felt light headed. I needed air.

_Sonofabitch._

I stumbled across the room and grasped my key card tightly into my hand. I felt the edges bite deeply into my hand. I smiled at the pain. It was almost laughable.

It didn't compare.

_Jim Bean, take me away…_


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Alright. Sorry about the wait. I was struggling with what I really wanted to put in this chapter, but it didn't want to come out. Not just yet. So I give you some Ryan time. I know I know I promised smut to a few select ladies, but it's coming.**

**Kelly-welly-felly! This chapter is for you, love. I still feel horrible for forgetting you the last few times. NEVER AGAIN, THOUGH. NEVAH. I love you. I love your drunken IMs even more.**

**To all my bitches over at twilighted. I love you all something fierce. I've never met a group of friendlier women in my life. Thank you for being awesome. Also, thank you for all the continued support. You gals are relentless.**

**Disclaimer: DON'T OWN**

**Ryan**

Sadness and jealousy danced in a nauseating tango of emotions as I stumbled out of my room towards the elevator. Every inch of my body was numb, and I only wanted more of the blank feeling threatening to douse my being as the elevator dinged open, and I felt myself being dragged towards the front lobby doors leading out into the streets of L.A by wobbly legs.

I blinked a few times, trying to help my eyes adjust to the bright lights and spotted a small bar just across the street from me.

I think I heard angels singing.

I disregarded any traffic as I made my way across the street, still obliviously numb to everything. All I could focus on was the subtle pangs my heart was feeling, reminding me that I was still alive. I was honked at least five times, but I waved the pests away, swatting at the air in front of me.

They didn't understand what I was feeling. Hell, even I didn't.

I finally approached the heavy steel door of the bar I was trekking towards, and with a grunt, I pulled the door open and was immediately assaulted with the smells of stale beer and musty cigarettes. I smiled slightly and allowed my lungs to drink in the invigorating smells swirling around my head, making me dizzy.

I was home. This was it. This was my happiness. This was my escape.

After exhaling my large breath, I opened my eyes and took in the bar's inner workings. Typical bar. Nothing fancy like most of the clubs found here. It was small and had tiny tables situated through-out the room; a pool table was in the far back corner. I noticed the walls had original paintings and artwork covering them, most of them having a comic book styling. I nodded my head in approval and made my way towards the bar.

I plopped down on an available stool and looked at the drink options before me.

_Hmm…I could always go with the classic Wild Turkey…_

I chuckled at the thought, but stopped, shaking my head. No. No Bella.

_Captain? No, not strong enough…Smirnoff is just embarrassing…Jim Bean it is._

I looked at the full bottle and considered the damage I could do. I assessed that it wouldn't be too much. I may lose a few hundred brain cells, but what was being smart worth?

It didn't gain you love.

I tapped the bar top in front of me three times and felt a jolt of happiness which quickly turned to a plummeting feeling in my stomach.

Bella would do that playfully when I worked at a local bar in New York City two years ago. She would smile and act like she was smoking a cigar.

She could make me laugh. She could always make me laugh.

I remembered how excited I would be to have Bella there to help swat away any perky customers that were leaning a little too far over the bar. I caught a few nip slips in my time, but I always had Bella there to deflect it, acting like my girlfriend.

That's when I realized my feelings for Bella were quickly changing from friendship to something more meaningful and deep.

I realized I loved Bella Swan as I watched her choke on a double shot of Tequila.

I, of course, played the best friend card and decided that my friendship with her was worth too much to be lost on unrequited love. I didn't want to make things awkward for us, so I just pushed my feelings down inside of me and locked it in a heart--shaped box and pocketed the key.

The bartender walked over to me with a small cat-like smile playing on her lips.

"What can I get you?" she purred. I grimaced as I saw her pores glistening through her caked--on makeup.

"A bottle of Jim Bean, please," I answered gruffly and hunched my shoulders into a position I hoped looked unwelcoming.

No dice.

"Oh, someone's ready to party." The bartender's attempt at flirting was almost sickening. She leaned forward as she reached under the bar to grab a shot glass so I could see her breasts spill out even more from her tight black tank top.

"Yeah, party," I answered, averting my eyes from her D cups, and pulled the glass towards me. She set the bottle down next to me and, with a final swish of her hips, left me to my demise.

I poured the amber liquid into the glass slowly, anticipating the delicious burning feeling that would soon be encompassing my throat. After pouring a satisfactory amount, I grabbed the double shot into my hand, tilted my head slightly to the guy next to me, and raised my glass in a cheers motion. A split second later, I was relishing the feeling of warm oblivion slipping down my parched throat.

I shook my head to rid it of the giddiness my first shot always seemed to bring me and poured another. I decided to sip on the next one and reevaluate the past few days.

I had encouraged Edward to go after Bella. It was all me. Him being here was because of me. I had wanted to set up Bella with Edward because I knew those two had been pining for each other since the day a subtle "fuck you" flew from Bella lips.

It was painfully obvious how much they liked each other. How neither of them found out was astounding.

But what I couldn't seem to grasp was why I had become so damn protective all of a sudden. I thought I had a handle on those feelings I had buried so deep inside of me.

I shook my head slightly and fingered the wooden paneling on top of the bar.

When I saw him look the way he did at Bella, something snapped. I knew that much.

Something deep within me broke, and I couldn't control the flood of anger and blinding jealousy anymore. Not after today.

Not after knowing _I_ had no fighting chance.

I thought I did when I helped Bella stumble back and forth from the bed to the toilet the previous night after Edward had swiftly pummeled her heart, but I seemed to have miscalculated.

_Singing. Fucking singing._

I felt my shoulders shake in an unenthusiastic laugh.

_Who rents guitars?_

I tilted my head back as I took in the rest of the shot I was sipping.

"Aaaaaah," I sighed through gritted teeth.

_I love that feeling._

My head felt clearer. It was funny that Jim Bean was the only drink that helped me see things clearly in murky situations. Other drinks usually had the opposite effect.

So maybe I needed to back off. Maybe I needed to be the bigger man and leave the two of them to a happy ever after. I guess they deserved one together. They seemed to be a well- balanced equation of sarcasm and wit.

_But what about mine?_

Where was my princess to save? Where was my escape from everything threatening? Where was my comforting hand on a shitty day?

Bella was that hand. I just deluded myself into believing it was a friendly one.

I stared at the mirror behind the bar absently, watching the groups of people moving around and talking. Journey began to play in the background, which caused the bar to erupt in loud whoops.

Another though thit me as the first notes of "Don't Stop Believing" resonated throughout the tiny space.

Did Bella even look at me that way?

She must not if I remembered her reaction to my saying I loved her correctly. Bella was innocently oblivious to how much those three words held, how much they impacted me. I wished the odds were in my favor, but they weren't.

They never were.

I knew she only had eyes for Edward Cullen. I was just the best friend. Always would be.

Even though this realization was not a new one, it still hit me like a wall of bricks. I felt my stomach churn sickeningly, and my feet hung limply from the stool. Tears, stupid tears, threatened to over flow. My glasses were fogging from the heat permeating from my eyes.

I sniffed loudly, hoping that the tears would dry as I took another quick shot I had poured while the crushing of my heart took place. I allowed the liquid to singe my feelings into a- synthetic feeling of happiness.

I pulled my left arm up to my face and tried to focus in on the tiny hands moving on my watch.

_Midnight. Hah. Happy birthday, Ryan. Another year of loneliness. Another year of being the side job._

**Drop me a line!**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the terribly long wait. It's my first attempt at smut, so I tried my best. (DanecookIDIDMYBEST...IDIDMYBEST) ANYWAY! I hope it's alright and not too BD cheesy for you guys. No demon spawns, no Edward ripping apart Bella's uterus and reconstucting it with bacon and duct tape...no. S'all good in the neighborhood.**

**To all my wonderfully hilarious friends over at twilighted, you guys are amazing! BOTH YO CHEEKS, BBS!**

**oh! And to whomever nominated my little story for Best love triangle, I love you hardcore. You have no idea how humbled I am! Thanks so much!**

www(DOT)twilightawards(DOT)this-paradise(DOT)com/?pageid54

**Oh and I highly reccommend listening to Kashmir by Led Zep. when the time comes. I'm too lazy to link it, but its on youtube. Happy reading!**

**Edward**

I slid my hands up her creamy white thighs, relishing the fact that they were even smoother than I had imagined.

"Me? Ruin a mood? Blasphemy," I crooned around the shell of her perfect ear. I flicked my tongue against the perfect tiny lobe. Bella croaked lightly and immediately melted into my crouching form. I smiled a genuine, crooked smile_._

No smirking Edward here.

Perfect perfection. That was Bella. That was her body. Everything was perfect. God honestly took his time with her, because I mean, shit. Breasts were not supposed to be that perky. So perky. So perfect. So perfectly perky for me. For Edward.

_Mine._

Not wanting to kill the mood by just attacking her core despite how badly my fingers itched to plunge deep into her tight wetness, I opted to slide my hands up her tiny waist to where her shoulders peeked out from her dress.

"You look amazing in that dress…I've been meaning to tell you that, but you just had to walk in looking stunning. I had no idea clumsiness could be so sexy." I brushed my nose against the supple flesh of Bella's neck. I couldn't stop my tongue from jumping out of my mouth greedily to dip down into the small crook between her collarbone and neck.

I earned a whimper. And a slap on the shoulder for the jab at her gracefulness. It was deserved.

But a whimper is a step up from a mewl, so I was doing something right at least.

"Oh..ah…ooh…" Bella mumbled incoherently as she writhed underneath my insistent tongue. I smiled in satisfaction that I was making this angel happy.

My legs were beginning to burn from my cramped position and turning numb from having Bella's small frame pressed so tightly against me, each of her curves teasing me closer to the edge of a beautiful oblivion. The guitar was stabbing my ass painfully. As smoothly as I could, I pushed Bella back gently, took the guitar off, and glided myself over her, not bothering to hold myself up.

I wanted her to feel me. I needed her to know what she had been doing to me for the past five years.

To prove my point further, I ground my pelvis against hers. Bella's eyes widened at the contact, then retracted back into her skull by her heavy lids. She ground back to show her approval.

My body froze as I felt Bella's delicious hips gyrate directly up into mine in an open invitation of welcome. A strangled, frustrated moan escaped her mouth when I pulled back to look into her eyes with amazed wonder.

_Did she just okay this…?_

"What the fuck are you staring at, Cullen?" Bella asked me with a hint of annoyance. She bit her lip and shoved her hips back into mine, watching for a reaction. When my own moan cut through the thick air, she grinned smugly. "I'm waiting…" she teased as she swung a lock of her hair lazily.

Although I was in an immense state of shock at how willing my Bella was, I didn't have long to ponder. My instincts overtook what little sense I had left.

Five years. Five fucking long ass years of pent-up sexual frustration. Sure, I had other holes to hide myself in, but they were just holes.

Bella wasn't a hole. She was real. She was tangible. A mouth-watering, sensuous reality I wanted to give myself over to completely. It was like I had tunnel vision and all I could see was this beautiful flushed creature under me.

It snapped. Whatever _it _was broke all the patience and reverence I wanted for this moment. My self control was thrown out the window without a second thought.

Five years. _Stop wasting time, Cullen._

I pushed my mouth back down onto hers and began sucking on her succulent bottom lip. Bella's arms wrapped around my neck tightly, just as I had intended her to, and without properly thinking through my next move, I jumped up and shoved her back against the glass patio door leading out to the balcony and wrapped her legs around my waist at a staggering speed.

Go, go gadget hormones!

A sharp hiss escaped Bella's lips as her head rolled loosely back and forth on her shoulders as I began to attack her breasts through the flimsy material of her dress. I flicked my tongue against the two orbs slowly as I felt them harden under my undulating tongue. Bella's head made contact with the glass behind her with a soft thwack. Her back began to arch towards me allowing better access to her perfectly perky breasts. One hand left her waist and crawled its way up her rigid stomach to cup the breast my mouth wasn't…engaged with. I felt her squirm slightly and my arm wound tighter around her waist in response.

"No. No, stop, wait please," Bella pouted in a breathless voice as she lightly pushed against my shoulders to stop my assault on her very pert nipples. My throat began to tighten with disappointment and panic.

What was I doing wrong? I thought it was kind of sexy, sucking on her through her dress. Teasing, you know? I was getting to the actual thing, but I just-

The look in Bella's eyes stopped my panicked monologue dead. Her crimson tongue moved slowly over the top of her upper lip, and her dark chocolate eyes turned to an almost melted auburn color as they bore into mine.

I think my heart stopped. Or stuttered, because as soon as her tongue made its way back into her mouth, the sexiest smirk colored her swollen pink lips.

It rivaled my own.

"You're going to have to be patient, Eddie," Bella purred against my ear in a voice drenched in sex as she swiveled her hips against mine expertly.

It was my turn to mewl.

My hated nickname had never sounded sexier.

Her tongue danced along the outline of my lips. They parted involuntarily to accept them into my mouth.

I needed to taste her again. Everywhere. My thirst still wasn't quenched, I don't think it would ever be. I tasted the forbidden fruit, and I couldn't stop the salivating it had created.

I began to wrap my arms back around her, but Bella stopped me by dropping her legs from my waist.

I began to pout in protest, but she kissed it away.

"Bella, what are-"

"Patience." she repeated then pushed me back towards the bed. My weak knees made contact with the edge, and I immediately collapsed onto it in defeat. And frustration of a different nature.

I rubbed my hand over my face and regretted it. I could smell her on every inch of me. It was clouding my brain and making that coil in my stomach clench. My dick hardened painfully.

Once I had dropped my hands, I saw that Bella was fiddling with her Ipod.

Really? Now?

"Bella, no offense…but we had a mood before you swiftly killed it five seconds ago,"

She only shook her head in response, her sweet face fixed in concentration. Her face lit up once she found what she was looking for.

"Bella, seriously, what are you doing?" I asked gently. She was a complete enigma.

She smiled shyly as a blush tinted her cheek bones. I smiled despite my confusion.

Sexiest. Thing. Ever.

"Just…don't laugh, okay? I've always wanted to do this," Bella asked as she turned back towards me. I noticed the two wet spots on her breasts and felt my male ego roar with pride.

_Mine._

I only nodded as I felt my composed gait break into pure testosterone. I leaned back on my elbows and waited patiently for whatever Bella was about to do.

Well, as patiently as I could.

With one final breath and a lengthening of her spine, Bella turned slightly to press play on her Ipod then turned back to me with the same look of lust dripping from her stance.

Led Zeppelin's "Kasmir" began to play. The heady guitar rift filled the room, covering it with a new tension. My eyes widened as I took in Bella's form slowly moving toward mine in perfect synchronization to the beat.

She had practiced, obviously, but that was beside the point. The point was that Bella now looked like a predator zoning in on her prey. Her eyes were darker, her lips were parted invitingly. Her hair moved around her, framing her face and fanning out at all angles making her look like complete sex.

But, that's not all, oh no.

Bella was sliding her hands up, down, and across her body as she sashayed her hips from side to side. My breathing stopped completely when her hands traveled down her thighs, and with agonizingly slow speed, she began to push her dress up, up, up. Her teeth bit onto her bottom lip as she slipped the dress completely over her head. She was now standing five inches from me clad only in black boy shorts. Nothing else. Shivers of anticipation and pleasure shimmied their way through my stiff body. My erection was roaring with need.

I was sure my eyes were wide with astonishment, and my mouth was hanging agape. Where in the _hell_ did this Bella come from? Where was the bashful girl who ripped her pants a day ago? I had no idea Bella had a sex kitten hidden under all those constipated comebacks she had ready for me.

"Like what you see, Dr. Cullen?" Bella's voice was low and husky, warm and gooey.

That did it. That fucking did it.

A growl ripped through my chest from somewhere deep within me, and without so much as a warning, my hands wrapped around Bella's tiny waist and flipped her onto the bed, and Icrashed my mouth into hers hungrily and plunged my tongue into hers, allowing all the sexual frustration I felt burn her.

A surprised yelp escaped her lips, and I almost felt remorse for being so rough.

-Almost.

She had been teasing me. It was only fair.

"Edward!" Bella gasped as I ripped away the only material away from her body exposing her completely.

"I'll get you more," I growled against her lips, pushing my tongue against hers showing her that I was dominating now. No more games.

I pushed two fingers into her suddenly and felt Bella arch against my hand as she fizzled into a fit of loud moans.

So warm. So wet. So very, very wet.

I noticed I still had my clothes on.

Well, fuck.

"God, Bella…you smell so good," I groaned once I regretfully pulled my fingers out of her and began to bring them to my mouth to lick them clean.

But, Bella stopped me. I cocked an eyebrow to question her motives.

I felt every part of my body catch fire once she took my two fingers into her mouth and sucked them clean.

Fuck me. Fuuuuck me.

I ripped my shirt off and tugged my pants down as quickly as I could.

No more waiting. No more teasing. No more playing.

I nestled myself between Bella's legs with my tip teasing her entrance. Her lids drooped heavier, and she bit her lip in anticipation.

She seemed to be a lip biter. I liked that.

I wrapped one arm around her waist so I could mold her soft body against me completely. I wrapped my free hand into her feral locks.

"Look at me, Bella." I demanded, pushing my tip into her teasingly. Her eyes shot open as she gasped in pleasure then rolled back into her head.

I pushed myself in a little more, but a little sharper this time. "I said, look at me,"

I sucked her plump bottom lip into my mouth as I waited for her to gather herself. It took everything in me to not plow her deep into the bed.

Finally, her eyes opened lazily and stared into mine. I resumed my slow burial(idk about this word, I couldn't think of anything better).

"I." Push. "Have." Push. "Been," puuuush. "Dreaming about this for so long."

With one final thrust, I was inside her completely. Black spots exploded around my eyes. Bella moans surrounded me completely, wrapping us up in our own world. She was all that mattered now. She pushed her hips up into me to draw me in deeper.

Velvet. Warm, wet velvet surrounded me.

I couldn't take it any more. I couldn't restrain myself.

I pulled myself out completely.

"What? No, get the fuck back in there! Oh my go-ooooh my god..."

I pushed myself back into her. Hard, to cease her complaints. It was my idea to return just as roughly before her protest, but it was still fun to make her so uninhibited.

"What was that?" I asked in a strained whisper as I began a fast, uneven pace ruled completely by raw lust. Passion and lust were the only things I could feel besides the electric current holding our bodies together. I attempted to make things soft and fluffy, but, God.

Five years.

"I love you, I fucking love you! Oh god, oh, Edward," Bella thrashed under me wildly as my pace quickened with the encouragement of her words.

"Bella…you feel so fucking good." I pushed myself deeper. I made my thrusts longer. I molded myself closer.

This would never be enough. I would never satiate my love for this woman. This beautiful, wonderful, clumsy woman.

Bella's face twisted in pleasure as she rocked her hips against mine staying in rhythm with me the entire time. It was the most beautiful expression I had ever seen, and I was causing it.

My heart swelled with love and admiration. How could I have been so blind?

"I love you so much, Isabella…" My voice broke as I felt her walls flutter then tighten around me.

A few short thrusts later, my body was vibrating with white hot pleasure. I continued to slowly thrust into her, helping Bella's orgasm grow in intensity. Once her body finally stilled and her moans turned into uneven puffs, I gently pulled myself out of her and plopped to the side of her panting frame. I wrapped my arms around her tightly and gathered her against my chest and tucked her head under my chin.

Satisfaction. Whole. Happy. Unbelievably, blindingly happy. Protective.

That's all I could feel surging through me.

The day had begun on such a horrible note, but now it was ending in elation. I didn't think that was possible. This had to be a dream.

I didn't deserve her…

"Edward, I love you," Bella whispered softly then placed a chaste kiss on my chest. I felt my heart lunge into my throat, and my vision clouded ever so slightly.

"I love you too, so much more than you know." I whispered back after clearing my throat.

But I'd prove I could be worthy.

**Ryan**

"Gabby, oh god…" I moaned against the mouth of a beautiful green eyed girl I had met at the bar as I pushed her against the door of my lonely hotel room.

Gabby had walked over to me when I was halfway through my bottle of whiskey. Her green eyes seemed to glow in the dim lighting of the bar, and her cigarette smoke swirled around her in a mystifying way my fuzzy brain seemed to find attractive. She was beautiful; great body, lovely hair, and those eyes. Jesus, those eyes.

But, she was no Bella. No one would ever amount to Bella.

Gabby's hand caressed my face as she swept her tongue against my lower lip asking for entrance.

How could I say no to such a beautiful girl?

I pulled her body closer to me as I moved my tongue with hers, dancing and tangling with it slowly as I moved my hands lower down her waist. I felt her gasp against my mouth in approval.

I slipped my hands into the back pockets of her jeans to test the waters. When no storm seemed to take place, I allowed my hands to cup her ass cheeks and ground myself into her, asking to help me forget my problems.

I just wanted to feel something. Even if it were for only a night.

I heard a moan cut through the wall from the other room. My stomach flopped to the ground, but I didn't bother to pick it up.

Everyone deserves a present on their birthday.


	11. Chapter 12

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait, I've been busy with life lately and it kind of sucks. ANYWAY! Sorry this is a short chapter, but it's leading up to something really important, so I hope you enjoy it regardless! Thanks to all the people who voted for me at TwilightAwards! My good friend, Goo82, actually one the love triangle category so I was a happy camper.**

**ENOUGH TALK MORE READING KBAI**

**Ryan**

_Thundering. Why is it thundering so loud? Where is it coming from? Am I sleeping outside? Oh fuck, did I really take that guy up on his offer? Fucking low point, Ryan. Low point!_

I felt around gingerly around me to check my surroundings without actually opening my eyes.

_Soft…nope, definitely not concrete. Ah, right. The thundering is the blood pumping through my head. Nice._

As soon as the revelation of my spitting headache hit me, intense pain rushed to the forefront of my mind, making me see white behind my eyelids. I felt the skin of my forehead crinkle in distaste.

_Drinking. No more drinking. Ever._

Slowly, so very slowly, I opened one eye and watched my surroundings haze in and out of focus. Things danced before me exotically, and I closed my eye quickly.

_Need glasses. Where are my glasses? Oh god, don't throw up. _

I filled my lungs with two deep breaths before I rolled to my side and began patting blindly around me in search of my glasses. My hand froze when I felt something warm and supple.

"mmm…Ryan,"

My eyes snapped open, and I yelped stupidly. My hand was on a very nicely formed boob attached to a very beautiful brunette. I gasped rather dramatically and recoiled my hand and attempted to jump out of the bed.

In my haste and surprise, the sheets tangled around my legs, causing me to fall backward from the soft, warm haven, landing in a huge heap of man and pain. The world around me swirled, and I brought my arm over my eyes with a loud groan.

"Ryan?" a gentle voice asked from the bed.

_Shit._

"uh…"

"Ryan, you okay?" the soft voice questioned huskily.

"I'm great, Bella." I mumbled as I tried to still the back of my eyelids to stop swooping so lowly.

"Gabby."

"Huh?"

I heard the rustling of sheets and the pat of small feet hitting the carpeted floor. I removed my arm from my eye-lids so I could see what was happening.

"It's Gabby." The brunette answered in a huff. She walked at a brisk pace around the room and started to grab random pieces of her ensemble from last night.

I squinted, trying to get my weak eyes to focus on the irritated figure that was coasting around the hotel room at a speed vampires could envy.

"What? Stop moving so fast please, I can't find my glasses…" I rasped, then felt something cool hit me square in the chest.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I sat up and pushed the black frames onto my face sloppily, my movements still languid from the night before. Gabby wheeled towards me suddenly with a scowl fixed across her beautiful features.

"You know," she began and stomped over to me. I shrank away slightly, not sure what to expect from an angry random fuck.

"I didn't say anything when you moaned _her_ name once we started to fuck. I didn't cringe away from you when you said you loved her into my neck, and I definitely didn't scream when you talked about her mid-vomit. I've never heard anyone gurgle as they threw up. You are some fucked--up shit," Gabby finished with a snort. She looked at my hunched--over form and rolled her eyes.

"Get the fuck over her, Ryan. She is obviously oblivious to the vision in front of her, so stop wasting a heart that could love so much more."

With that, she walked to the bathroom clutching her dress to her naked chest and snapped the door behind her closed.

I checked out her ass. I at least had to admit that I had decent taste.

But, where the fuck did she come off talking to me like this? She was a random fuck that knew nothing about me or my personal life.

I finally found my voice.

"Well, at least you realized you don't mean shit to me!" I scoffed loudly. I regretted my harsh words because I wasn't one to antagonize, but my manhood was being called into play.

I think.

I heard Gabby's throaty laugh from the bathroom.

"Honey, you only wish I meant something."

"Yeah, okay," I answered with an eye roll. I placed my hands on either side of me on the floor and heaved myself up into a standing position. I swayed slightly, so I held my hands out in front of me like a zombie to still my revolutionary feet. I stayed in that position for a few seconds, happy that my headache seemed to have faded.

Someone knocked on the door a little too loudly. I felt my head begin to pulse again.

"Oh, what the fuck," I whined loudly.

"I can come back later if you're PMSing, Ryan," a musical voice tingled. My heart stuttered, and I felt my skin become prickly with anticipation.

_Bella._

"Oh, um, hold on. Let me find some pants," I yelled at the closed door and began to search frantically around the room for a pair of shorts.

"Ryan, I've seen you in your boxers more times than I can count. It's not like I don't know what's hanging between your legs."

I laughed slightly and shook my head. Fuckin' Bella, man.

I found a pair of khaki shorts and slipped them on quickly.

Once I was properly buttoned and zipped, I sprinted over to the door and swung it open to reveal a smiling Bella. My eyes widened. She looked different.

Her hair was pulled back into a loose pony tail with several pieces hanging around her heart shaped face, framing and intensifying her glassy toffee eyes. Her bangs looked like she just swished a hand over it in an attempt to make it look different. Her lips were a darker red and were swollen to a plump perfection. Her skin had a rosy hue to it, making her look even more like an angel.

My heart sank.

She had sex. With Edward. I had heard it happening. I was kind of hoping Bella just stubbed her toe, but I was wrong.

She bit her lip, and I groaned inwardly.

So fucking hot.

"Are you going to let me in, or are we going to have our pow-wow in the hallway?"

Before I could answer, Gabby walked out of the bathroom clutching her shoes. She walked over to me and placed a soft kiss on my cheek and leaned up towards my ear and whispered, "Stop wasting time."

She glanced over at Bella, then walked out. A wayward shoe made contact with Bella's collar bone which made an audible thud when the spiked heel hit the bone. Gabby didn't bother to apologize.

Bella grimaced and glanced over her shoulder to watch Gabby's retreating form while rubbing her collarbone gingerly.

"Who the hell was that?"

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair feeling shameful. "My birthday present."

I heard a slapping sound and glanced up to Bella. Her hand was cupping her mouth and her eyes were wide with surprise.

Great. She forgot.

I smiled bitterly then walked back into the room.

"Ryan…" Bella began, trying to place a hand on my shoulder, but I shrugged it off.

"What are best friends for, right?"

"Ryan, don't be like that…please? The last few days have been crazy and I-"

"Before or after you fucked Edward Cullen?" I cut her off sharply. I couldn't control the surging jealously that filled me.

Did he fuck that good? Did he fuck her so hard that she completely forgot her best friend's birthday?

Bella looked as if I had cut her in the gut with a dull knife. Her eyes were sunken and the glow she had earlier turned sickly.

I couldn't stop the torture I was about to put myself through, the torture I was about to put Bella through.

"So how was he, Bella? Did he at least make you orgasm, or was he too concerned about himself? Personally, I think it would be the latter because he seems a little self-absorbed, n't you agree?" I asked menacingly as I sat on the edge of the bed. Bella was still frozen at the doorway, hand still covering her cherry red lips.

I didn't know what was happening or what was coming over me. For some reason, it felt good to know I was causing Bella pain in the worst way imaginable. I hated myself for doing it, but loved the delicious pleasure I got from it.

_Let her hurt like she hurt me…_

"I'm waiting, Bella. Tell me, is he a solid five incher? I have a feeling he may own ovaries because the Volvo is a dead give away…" I droned on and on, playing forth all my haunting emotions I had kept away from Bella for five years. I didn't tell her directly why I was attacking her, but I felt like she almost deserved it for being so ignorant.

Gabby was right.

Ignorance is bliss.

I didn't register the sting on my face until Bella was standing in front of me, her cheeks stained with glistening trails. Fury lit up her dark eyes, and her beautiful lips were set in a pout of determination.

I felt a little frightened.

"Don't. You. Dare. Judge. Him," she ground out between a clenched jaw. Each word held a bite of venom. Each word nudged my heart painfully.

I stared at her speechless.

"When you judge him, you fucking judge me now, Ryan. So don't you _ever_ do it again, you thoughtless bastard!" Bella screeched. I felt another sting on my left cheek.

I just continued to stare at her. Her face morphed into indignation.

"I thought you would be happy for me, that maybe you'd be ecstatic that I finally did something about my feelings. I mean, fuck, Ryan! You fucking invited him! I forgot your birthday and I am sorry for that, but for you to react like such a fucking child is ridiculous. A jealous child at that," she spat at me, looking me up and down like I was the most disgusting piece of gore she had ever seen.

I winced. If only she knew how right she was about being jealous…

But, she was right. I was acting like a child, and I did purposely bring Edward so they could finally see that they both loved each other. I let my feelings get in the way of Bella's happiness, so I tried to drown them out, numb them away and forget I had ever felt anything for her.

Capitol idea, Sherlock.

"Edward and I are leaving for the Convention in 30 minutes. It would be nice if you could join us and do your job." Bella snapped me out of my thoughts. She had on her editor voice, and her hip was locked in the don't-fucking-mess-with-the-tiger stance.

I simply nodded and attempted to swallow, but my mouth felt like cotton.

After Bella shot me one more withering glance, I fell back onto the bed and rubbed my stubbly chin.

"Love me dead, Bella." I whispered to myself before I got up to take a shower.

XXXXXXX

**Don't hate him too much! Just think of the situation he's in, guise. I'd be pretty effed up too.**


	12. Chapter 13

**A/N: OH SHIT! I'M NOT DEAD! Heeeey, I am sooo so sorry for the long wait. My excuse limit expired two weeks ago. I've been horrible and neglecting my child. Forgive me.**

**Now, before you dive into this I want to let you know that I decided to cut some scenes from this because I felt like it would flow as well. It ends rather abruptly, but know this: Erin got chyo back.**

**Chill?**

**Stylin.**

**Thanks to my wooooonderful Beta, Birdee, for being so amazing.**

**OKAYGO**

**Bella**

Several weeks had gone by, during which Ryan and I didn't talk more than professionally acceptable. I gave him his assignment. he asked me a few clarifying questions, I answered indifferently, he flashed a forced confident smile, and I gave him a tight head nod.

Day in. Day out.

We didn't joke around anymore. Ryan didn't barge into my office screaming Weezer's "Say it Ain't So" lyrics with a dramatic kick of his leg. He didn't invite me on random coffee runs to PJ's at five in the afternoon. We didn't have our late night Chinese and beer nights where we claimed we were watching horror for work, but really we were feeding our insane blood lusts.

Nothing.

Silence was holding us together.

Day in. Day out.

I would be lying blatantly if I said this had no lasting effect on me. I felt like I had ingested five rusted razors, all of which were lodged near my pancreas. I had a permanent haze over me because he was the only true outlet for my morbid humor. Edward encouraged it, but he still didn't get it like Ryan did. He didn't play along like Ryan.

My best friend of five years has been giving me a frigid upper lip ever since the last day of the horror convention, and I couldn't place what crawled up his tight asshole and died exactly.

Something big, apparently.

I missed my big brother.

I sighed and stared at the paper below me detailing Quentin Tarantino's next project. With Britney Spears as a lead. It was a remake of a classic sixties movie.

_Way to sell out, Quen._

Just as I was about to slice through this horrible excuse of a movie production, my phone began to scream COOL BEANS at me repeatedly.

I think my face expanded 10 feet and somewhere God was shining his golden rays into my small, dinky office.

"Hellooo?" I sang into my phone, embracing my inner alto.

"Permission to seduce my wonderful editor of a girlfriend at a luxurious lunch at the local Subway on 59th?" a velvety voice crooned from the other line.

"Oh my god, why are you so _romantic_? Stop it, my heart can't still!" I trilled into the phone and shoved the article away from me.

It could wait.

I heard a faint knock against the glass window of my office door and smiled. I dropped the paper clip I had been wielding into a Z with a light plink. My heart began to hammer relentlessly against my rib cage. I felt like I had just finished an eight mile marathon.

He was here.

I smoothed down my frizzy hair quickly-thank you smog-and rolled my shoulders back, making sure my boobs were sticking out at the right angle, and then sauntered up to my door. I swung it open lazily and revealed Edward leaning against the door frame, one arm supporting his weight against the frame, the other holding what looked like our delicious sandwiches. His sea-green eyes were dark and ominous.

"Hey Ed-" I started to say in my sexy-voice, but Edward's lips collided roughly with mine before I could spit out my simple sentence. His teeth clanked against my teeth painfully.

"Ow," I muttered against Edward's insistent lips, trying to kiss back but could only muster half the passion with my two front teeth throbbing painfully. Edward shut the door with a with his left foot and pressed me up against the wall next to it.

"Sorry," he rumbled between wet, lingering kisses. He swept his tongue over my lips, then parted them with the tip of his tongue and dove inside. I moaned in approval, completely forgetting my teeth.

"Is your office sound proof?" he rasped as he grabbed my hips roughly and forced them to meet his. My stomach exploded with an erotic fire, and I was suddenly itching for my pants to magically disappear.

"No," I answered breathlessly as I wound my arms tightly around his neck.

He chuckled against the soft skin between my neck and collar bone.

"Well," he began as he nipped at my collar bone, eliciting a quiet yelp from me, "I guess you need to be quiet then."

Before I could comprehend what he meant by that, Edward's hand dove directly into my pants, disregarding my underwear and began to stroke me up and down in long sensual strokes with two fingers.

A shriek-like moan escaped my straining lips.

"Shit!" Edward laughed with wide eyes. He clapped a hand against my mouth and then kissed my forehead still shaking from his giggles. "Seriously, you need to be quiet or else I can't do this with a straight face."

"Oh yeah?" I growled through the quakes of pleasure raking through my body. I forced his hand from my mouth and glared at him with a blaze of determination. "I'll give you a fucking straight face." I dragged my right hand down Edward's pecs and gently cupped his balls, making sure to squeeze just enough to make his eyes pop.

They did. And it was coupled by a growl.

"Seriously, you need to be quiet or I can't do this with a straight face," I admonished smugly as I stroked him up and down over the fabric of his pants. A hand stopped my sensual movement abruptly.

"God, you never want this to be sweet, do you?" Edward barked against my lips then slid his tongue into my mouth, showing he was dominating now. I gladly submitted.

I felt his hands cup my ass against him and then felt the cool wood of my desk. I heard my laptop topple to the floor, but I couldn't seem to care. I was too focused on every pore within me vibrating and exploding with the sensations Edward had coursing through my body as his lips made a very thorough examination of my neck.

He slowly began to inch off my Texas Chainsaw Massacre shirt with teasing, feather-light finger tips. I huffed in frustration and wiggled against him.

I was basically in the most delicious pain of my life, and he had the audacity to take _his_ time?

"Where in the fuck did you get the idea that it was okay to take this slow, Cullen? I need you in me. _Now," _I roared through clenched teeth as my hold on the passion igniting within me combusted into a charred mess. Edward backed up slightly, his lips bruised from our rough kissing. I smiled maliciously.

No more games. No more waiting.

I pulled his Pixies shirt completely off him with the nimbleness of a moose. Edward stared at me for a few seconds, amusement and lust coloring his features.

"You are an amazing woman, Isabella. Just try not to rip off my nipple the next time you attempt to de-clothe me." He unzipped his pants, not bothering to push them down, just slipped himself through his boxers and held himself triumphantly with a look of, _is this what you want?_ I glared at his smirking lips and bucked up against him, relishing the delicious shiver of pleasure working its way down my spine. After Edward gathered himself from my little hip roll, he focused back on the task at hand, eyes dark and teeth bared.

He ripped my pants open and leaned down against me, teasingly shoving the head of his erection against my entrance. My body reacted with a pleasure-induced jerk.

I sucked in air through my teeth, and he went to work on my nipples.

"Yeah?" I began as I remembered his last comment before things became hot again. I needed to think of something witty, but the fact that this beautiful specimen was sucking on my bra and worshiping my stomach with his hands made me forget where I was.

_Oh god…laving. Sucking-no suckling. Oh god, is he suckling my breasts. I think they are quivering. Can breasts quiver, apparently they can because mine are. Oh my god, my breasts are vibrating._

My spine contorted, and I felt myself lean into Edward's mouth. I wanted that vibrating feeling all the fuck over me.

_Holy shit, his tongue is a tool of the Gods. Swirling. Suckling…_

I felt open air touch a damp spot of my bra and I inwardly wretched.

"Then stop spitting up my god damn bras. I have to wash them every other night. Every time we have sex, it's like you just _have_ to have them covered. What the fu-ooh, _yes." _I moaned loudly. Edward began to inch himself into me slowly, successfully stopping my ode to spit soaked bras. I stared up and took in Edward as he filled me to the hilt. God, I loved this man.

"Try to not be such a sex addict, and we'll talk. Plus, you love it when I do that," Edward purred against my right boob as he began to push and retreat in and out of me in swift, hard thrusts. I could feel the curtain drape around my office shielding us from the outside world. All I could feel was Edward. All I could see was Edward. And I kind of hated his guts for that comment, but I ignored it and lost myself in the wonderful sensation of being full.

Content.

I buried my face into his neck and he quickened the pace, both of us grunting in satisfaction as his entry became slicker and slicker.

I could almost hear the mechanical groan as both our walls broke down, exposing us to the other.

I loved it. He was the only man I had ever met that had the ability to accomplish such a difficult feat.

"God, I love you so much, Isabella," Edward hissed through his groans, raw emotion filling his strong tone. His neck tilted back and I could see the tendons there straining against his perfect skin. I traced them lovingly as I watched the love of my life lose himself to the beautiful oblivion. His mouth hung open in a gentle o shape, and I was about to answer but stopped dead. My vocal chords refused to work. Dread, like a dull knife, plunged deep into my stomach.

I could recognize those heavy foot falls anywhere. Ryan had the gayest 'pissed-bitch' walk ever.

And he was heading straight for my door.

Shit. Shitshitshitshit. Fuck me, Fuck me.

"Fuck me!" I trilled in a quiet whisper.

"Oh fuck, I am love…" Edward answered, too lost to understand my verbal warning.

I attempted to push his undulating body off mine, but as I began to, Edward hit that spot that makes my toes curl and I froze. Fear and pleasure stunned me like venom.

The knob turned.

_Fuck, knock much?_

Edward began to slam into me. His hands were on either side of my head, holding us both up as he pounded into me harshly. He was mumbling incoherently and kissing my neck, biting my ear.

The door glass rattled loudly as it was shoved open, and I saw the tips of Ryan's spiked hair peek through. He was reading an article.

I closed my eyes, bracing for impact.

Both figuratively and literally. I was close. Too close. Edward plowing ruthlessly did nothing to help my situation.

Tension began to fill my stomach, and by some miracle, my body began to move on its on accord. My back arched and my legs wrapped around Edward's waist as the burning in my lower stomach began to course through my veins, igniting my entire body.

"Bella, I just had a question about the article you gave me…" Ryan trailed off. I couldn't hear him though. It was like I was in an air-locked tube and everything around me was muffled.

In the distance, the sound of papers fluttering to the ground graced my acute sense of hearing. My head dipped back as a white light blinded me, and I felt myself being pushed over the edge.

"Oh, fuck me-" I heard Ryan gasp before he beat feet out of my office, closing the door with an earth-shattering bang.

XXXX

"-and then…" I began but paused. Mortification froze my blood.

Rose released a perfectly formed curl from her grasp, then picked up another piece of hair to wrap around her curling iron.

"And then what? Damn it, don't leave us ha-Bella, stop moving or you're going to look like the pill lady from SNL," Rose admonished and slapped my hands away from my face.

Alice bounced off the tips of her toes and dove her fingers into her short, spiky hair and shook violently to give it that perfect flip.

"Yeah, don't leave us hanging! Edward sounds like a fucking manic in bed, because, I mean…damn," Alice trailed off with dreamy eyes as she imagined my encounter in the office today.

I glared at her smiling face and blushed for the millionth time.

"So…?" Rose asked as she dropped the piece of hair she curled then bent down to look at me.

"Ryanwalkedinandthingswenttoshit," I mumbled and buried my face into my hands once again.

Alice's jaw dropped and she ran over to me and placed a hand on my shoulder. "One more time for the jury?"

I dropped my hands and closed my eyes. I took in a deep, shaky breath.

"Ryan walked in and things went to shit," I repeated in a more conventional tone. Rose's eyes popped. Alice's grip on my shoulder tightened.

"Holy shit," Rose mused.

"Holy shit," Alice muttered.

"Holy fucking shit," I agreed.

"Wow…um," Alice began and rubbed her forehead. "Wow."

"Did Edward notice?" Rose asked as she knelt in front of me. A laugh busted through my pursed lips before I could stop it.

"No," I answered, dropping my hands. "He doesn't even know we were walked in on. I don't blame him, the sex was really good."

"Wow," Alice repeated.

"Got any other words of wisdom there, Alice?" I asked sarcastically and got up from my sitting position to slide on my skinny jeans.

"Why did Ryan walk in?" Rose asked. Apparently she'll be the detective for the night. She helped me pull off my ratty white tank top, and forced a teal halter over my head.

"I don't know," I moaned miserably. It was muffled by the ethereal fabric. "I think I heard him mention something about an article before he witnessed Edward and me dancing."

Alice took the opportunity to speak up with a snort. I shot her a death glare. "What?"

"We aren't high school freshman, Bella. And you're a writer. You couldn't come up with a better adjective?" She laughed and walked to my floor length mirror to check her ensemble. She smoothed the front of her green baby doll dress.

"Eat me," I shot back creatively.

"Oh, no," Alice sing-songed. "I believe Edward takes care of that,"

Rose cackled loudly as I pounced on Alice brandishing a pillow.

Through my third blow to Alice's head, my phone began to chime "Lady" by Styxx.

I stopped mid-blow.

"Holy shit," I mumbled and stared at my phone in confusion.


	13. Chapter 14

I need to get this off my chest. I'm tired of the fucking random ass pms.

People need to stop taking fanfic so seriously. It's escapism. Period. That's all it ever will be. It will not cure you life. It will not make you a better person. It may help you to wrongly reevaluate your life because your Mr. Right now is no Edward and you're tired of not seeing stars when he shoves a big one in you, but baby. Welcome to real life.

This isn't my job. I do this for fun, and when I get pms telling me I don't take my characters personalities into consideration because I made Bella like horror movies really chaps my ass. It's my story, right. I mentioned from the beginning that this story was eccentric and different-not everyone's cup of tea. Read at your own risk, feel me? This is my mind's playground that I happen to write publicly. I certainly don't have to. Not at all.

If you disagree with my character's integrity or with the fact that "you can't feel the passion heat between Edward and Bella" because I happen to be a realist and don't approve of birds mating in the background and having Air Supply croon to the two lovers as they hump each other with abandon, don't read.

No one is demanding that you need to.

I'm gritty, so my story is going to be its companion.

Leave it or love it.

Thank you to those that have been giving me nothing but positive support. I treasure you all and I can not even attempt to wipe off the grin I have when I see your reviews.

Fuck you to all the ones that are too coward to state their opinions in a review and attack anonymously in a pm. Shows your true character.


	14. AUTHOR'S NOTE sorry for the fakeout

Hey you guys, I am so sorry for the long periods between updating. I have been receiving tons upon tons of pm's and reviews over my last author's note and I am so overwhelmed by the support. I mainly started this story to alleviate some stress and press out some writing before school started again, so for it to have such a huge following is blowing my mind. I'm sorry that I have not answered every single one of you guys, I do make it a point in attempting to but my free time lately has been virtually nonexistent.

Between school and some personal issues that have been recently solved, I barely had time to sit down at my laptop and allow my creative mind to take full reign. I'm not going to sit here and fish for excuses because I know that despite the slightly nudging emails I receive, you guys all understand. I am also thankful for your patience. But, my main point is that the shitty emails I received over how "different" my characters are are not the reason I went AWOL. Life kind of took the wheel for a bit and my stress outlet suffered because of it.

BUT, with this being said, things are winding down with my fall semester coming to a close and my free time is slowly returning. I can't promise that the update will be this week, but it will be in the near future. The chapter is completed it just needs my revision and a look from my beta for it to be green lighted. I have a few engagements that are on my priority list so once those move out of the way, What a Horror and _Ryan_ shall return with a vengeance.

Thanks again you guys! The support is staggering and I can not even begin to word how truly appreciative I am.

You stay class,


	15. Chapter 16

**A/N: To be frank, this is short. Too short, almost. But it's enough to let you guys know that I'm back. After months and months of empty promises, I've found my muse and started towards finishing this story.**

**Thanks for the support as always. I appreciate each and every pm/comment I have recieved. I know I don't always reply, but I read them. Know that you are all in my heart.**

**Birdee, I couldn't wait. I did a crappy edit and slapped it up here. I love and appreciate your guidance always though, love! Mwah.**

**Anyway, enjoy and shit like that. Let me know what you think!**

**Bella POV:**

I stared at my belting phone in disbelief. Styx's drum solo filled my ears as "Lady" exploded in a burst of guitar and vocal perfection. After weeks, no, a solid month of being left in the dust of our crumbling friendship, after Ryan had closed himself off from me completely after we returned from the horror convention, after making work a constant state of hell and having me wonder obsessively what I did that could have done to evoke such a strong reaction from him, and after nursing a swollen heart and a brash qualm, he chose now to call me, when I was feeling my most venerable.

I didn't know what tore at my heart more, actually seeing his smiling face lighting up my touch screen or the fact that it took him four weeks too long to get over whatever hurdle he had placed between us. Our friendship.

I felt my resolve crumble as the stitches I had sewn so intricately around the gaping hole Ryan had created came undone, bringing forth a tsunami of emotions that both confused and scared me. A cascade of relief and hatred rained upon me and my heart swelled excruciatingly. My breathing turned into sharp, painful gasps as my throat constricted tightly.

The feeling of love and rejection swallowed me whole in one swift second. I both despised and admired him for that. Only he could awaken such depths within me. My best friend. The only other person that honestly knew me for me.

"Bella…?" a small, soft voice asked. I felt a warm hand rubbing gentle circles into my back. "Bella, who is it?" it asked again, but the voice sounded distant, trivial almost. I continued to stare at Ryan's smiling face dumbly.

A loud scoff came from a haze of blonde to my left and my hand suddenly felt weightless as Ryan was pulled from my vision. I blinked my eyes rapidly, trying to decipher what had just happened.

"That little fucker…" Rose muttered angrily to herself, a perfectly manicured finger nail poised at the ready above the green button that would officially open the brittle flood gates.

"Rose, don't," I cried meekly in a weak attempt at stopping the inevitable. The sour taste of dread flooded the inside of my arid mouth and coursed its way down through my throat and pooled at the pit of my stomach.

Rose did it. Despite my wishes, she answered the call. With a violent flick of her hand demanding silence, she pressed down on my Iphone and I saw the caller options pop up.

Dread morphed into anger.

"The fuck do you want, ass?" Rose snarled into my small phone, her voice crackling through the stiff air of Alice's bedroom like lightening hitting an innocent tree.

"Rose," I hissed through my seething annoyance. The gravity of the situation came crashing down upon me. Ryan was calling me.

Ryan was calling me.

After a month of silence, Ryan was actually calling me.

_Oh, fuck._

I flapped my hands dramatically to gain Rose's attention. "Rose! Put the fucking phone down or it's your face!" I whispered hurriedly, snatching for the phone. She backed away and shook her head at me, eyes full of warning.

"Really, what the fu-" Rose began, but was apparently cut off by Ryan. Her face began to transform between a look of disbelief and anger. They seemed to be playing tennis, each emotion passing whatever Ryan was telling her to and fro at a fast rate.

"Well maybe if you would have handled the fucking situation like an adult rather than a fucking spoiled child, you may have avoided walking in on Edward and Bella today, I'm just fucking saying," she spat into the phone. A rather large, nasty snort followed.

I cringed at the venom she was dishing out. My shaky legs finally gave and I landed my numb ass on Alice's bed.

She had to bring it up.

Alice sat next to me and wrapped her tiny arms around my shoulders, resting her head against mine. "You know how Rose is," Alice offered lightly. I shrugged sullenly.

It wasn't like I had any control of the situation now. Rose was on a roll; cheeks fire engine red and her voice primal. I tuned the rest of the conversation out between her and Ryan and tried focusing on honing in the sick feeling that was taking over my body and shoving it all back into that cavernous hole.

"Fucking, alright! Fine, Ryan. I'll bring it up to her, but if she doesn't want to go then blame your fucking self. Yeah…sure, right. Yeah, bye." Rose finished heatedly. A loud roar of annoyance ripped through the tendons of her throat.

"Ryan is playing a show tonight and wants you to be there, Bella, which I do not agree with at all if you want my opinion."

The demons I had begun to lock away all came flying back to the forefront. The mixed feelings littered my consciousness and I found myself spiraling.

_Ryan was playing again? I thought he quit a year ago? He wants me to watch?_

"I…um, do you guys want to go?" I heard myself ask before I could fully process what had just taken place and what had just fallen from my mouth.

A long, laborious sigh sizzled from Rose's full lips and a look of exasperation colored her face.

Edward's face branded my mind as I took in Rose's expression. _What about Edward…?_

I felt a tight squeeze surrounding my body and a squeal assaulted my ears.

I took that as an affirmative to my question. Fuck.


	16. Chapter 17

**Well, hello there. Thought I was dead?**

**To be honest, I totally thought I was but something happened. I felt that this story needed closure and so did I. I'm still receiving comments and pms and just wow. For all of you that have held on, damn I really hope I don't disappoint.**

**So take this as the eye of hurricane. Because once this passes...I'm not even sure how to describe it. So enjoy!**

**Bella**

"I'm going to throw up," I repeated for the fifteenth time that night. My stomach was twisting continuously into tight knots of disbelief and excitement. I still could not fully comprehend the events that had taken place one measly hour ago. I closed my eyes and counted to twenty in hopes of scrounging up at least an ounce of courage then opened to watch the oxygen leave my lungs in tiny dejected puffs.

I was walking alongside Rose and Alice whom of which were talking very animatedly over Ryan's phone call.

"God, this is just so romantic!" Alice chirped as she skipped a few feet ahead and turned around to face us. "I always knew you and Ryan were a pair. I mean, no offense to Edward or anything, but god. Ryan is written in the stars for you, Bella."

Rose snorted and disagreed rather brashly and hugged me closer to her. "Bella, are you okay in that head of yours? It's not too late to call Edward. And ignore her. This is simply for closure, right, Bella?"

I nodded almost imperceptibly and felt a pang in my heart at the mention of Edward's name. I felt guilty for my actions. Any good, loving girlfriend would immediately call their ever loving boyfriend and relay the groundbreaking news of a foreseeable zombie apocalypse, right? It was the only thing I could think of that would cause Ryan to call me; we had discussed this dire possibility at length.

Didn't I want Edward to be there for me in a definite time of need? Wouldn't I want him to share this with me, support me, love me, catch me if this all came crashing down around me like I knew it would?

It stung like hell when I realized that despite the amazing last few months I didn't.

I didn't want him there for me. I didn't want to share this. I didn't want the support, love, and the open arms. None of it.

It killed me to feel this way and I so desperately wanted to know how this feeling was even plausible after years of pining after Edward, but it was here at the forefront of my mind and I basically had a panic attack when Rose suggested that we should call him.

I couldn't explain why I wanted this to be just my moment. My closure. I just knew that whatever is to happen needed to be raw and memorable. I needed to see blood and tears. I wanted to know the truth.

If this was the last night I could justly call Ryan a friend I didn't want to deal with road blocks and I knew that is exactly what Edward would become; a hurdle to jump over or an obstacle to dodge.

So maybe I am walking straight into a boobytrap. Maybe I was insane for dragging Alice and Rose along for a ride that I may very well not survive, but I am a coward. I am spineless and these innocent bystanders have become my lifejackets.

He was written in the stars, after all.

**Ryan**

I was selfish. I was fruitless.

Both selfish and fruitless were gentle, gentle words for what I have done; for what I have seemingly morphed into.

I was sick. I was weak. Despicable, even.

I was a walking dick. I smeared hatred all about me and walked around with a permanent defensive stance, and I made damn sure Bella was aware of it each time we were anywhere near one another. Clean air fizzled when we saw each other, turning into diseased infuriation. Not even a shell remained of what we once had. Shared.

Our relationship was no longer the main outlet in my life. The term 'life' had lost its meaning when I let her slip through my fingers like the aloof ass I was.

"The great one that got away…" I whispered to myself in a low wheezing tone.

A bitter smile pulled at my cracked lips and revealed teeth. A long, twisted breath escaped my lungs as the picture of Bella's beautiful face melting into pure bliss swam through my mind. I choked on my own spit and pushed myself out of my measly black rolling chair.

It clashed against the wall pathetically, just like everything else within the past few days.

Warm salty tears coated my cheeks as I mourned the loss of her for the last time.

Tonight would make sure of that. _I _would make sure of that.

If I was going to destroy everything I may as well do it thoroughly.

"Hey, Ryan, we have ten more minutes until we're up," a phantom voice called out from the hall leading into a bar buzzing with life and merriment.

I emerged from my alcohol induced hazed and staggered to my feet, swaying only slightly from the weight of what I was about to do.

It's almost funny that people say that before death you feel immense pleasure. I wanted to believe that, but all I truly felt was my sanity slipping away inch by agonizing inch.

**Alright. Lemme have it.**


End file.
